Falling Blossoms
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: It's been 6 long years since Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha. Leaving a very sad Sakura behind. What will happen when he comes back? Will Sakura's dreams of being with Sasuke come true? Better Summary inside. SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1: Surface

**Falling Blossoms**

**_It's been six long years since Sasuke Uchiha left the village of Konoha. Leaving a very sad Sakura behind._ _Now Sakura has to deal with the fact that Sasuke has returned. Will her dreams of being with Sasuke finally come true? Or will his return turn out to be a nightmare in the making?_**

**A/N: Well, this is my first Naruto fic concerning my fave couple Sasuke and Sakura. They are just so awesome together. I have been watching Naruto for a while and I just had to make a fan-fiction! Well I hope you all enjoy, since it is my first Naruto fan fic! Enjoy! . Oh annd and please R&R:)**

**Disclaimer: I donnot own Naruto...  
**

**Chapter 1: Surface**

"_Sasuke-kun….if you go…I'll—" I stepped forward. "If you go I'll—"_

_Just then he quickly appeared behind me. His breath brushing against my neck. I could feel his hand touch my shoulder. I tried to move but it felt as if gravity had taken hold of my body. The wind started to blow around us as my eyes started to water and tears continued to run down my face._

"_Sakura…" he whispered as if his voice traveled away with the wind. I stood there. Was he going to say it? Was he going to stay? I felt his grip get tighter on my shoulder as his hand made it up to my neck. I waited and a long silence enveloped us. I just wanted to stay this way. For this moment in time to stop and I would turn around and hold him in my arms. But that was far from real as he just muttered those two short words._

"_Thank you."_

_I opened my mouth to object but felt pressure against my neck. The world around us became dim and began to spin. NO! I can't let him go. I can't…_

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

"SAKURA!" Ino cried and bonked me on the head. I snapped out of my dream state.

"Damn, I call you like fifteen times and you still don't answer me. You ok?" Ino asked and pulled a chair up next to me.

It had been six long years since Sasuke Uchiha, the only person I had ever truly loved, left Konoha. Everyday felt long and horrible as it had the last. As years went by, I was soon appointed to work with Tsunade-sama and become a medical ninja by working in the hospital. Luckily, Ino came with me. At least we became friends again. As for the guys, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Kiba and the rest all tried their hardest to complete missions as Chunins. But it surprises me that Naruto was able to become one. I mean how could he be one with such an idiotic state of mind.

"Sorry Ino. All this work has worn me out." I said and brushed my hand through my long pink hair which had grown out. Ino laughed.

"We've only worked in here for a couple of hours and have done paperwork and deal with some old guy," she said and continued to laugh. I forced a smile. She stopped laughing. I bet she sensed my feelings and looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and cocked her eyebrow.

I shook my head. "It's nothing…really."

"You sure?" Ino asked and looked at me more softly now. I sighed.

"Yeah…" I replied and looked out the window. Suddenly she stood up and slapped her hand onto the table and smiled.

"GOOD! 'Cause you better be in the mood for some ramen!" Ino said cheerfully. It was my turn to stare at her.

"Since when do you go to eat ramen? Oh my god, Ino….what has Naruto done to you? Is this Shikamaru's doing?" I asked and got up and grabbed a hold of he shoulders.

Relationships also grew in Konoha a few years after "he" left. Ino and Shikamaru got together and Naruto even started becoming nicer to Hinata. But that doesn't mean he bugs me most of the time. I mean, not to brag but ever since Sasuke left, every boy, well ok not every boy, mostly, has been starting to ask me out. Especially Naruto and Lee. Not that they're bad guys or anything…..they're…I don't know. Not my type…

Again, Ino laughed. "No and yes. Don't worry, Naruto hasn't brainwashed me or anything and besides he, Shikamaru and the rest invited us to go eat ramen with them. Wanna come?"

Again, I tried to smile. "Sure."

Ino smiled and grabbed our things. "Then let's ditch this pop stand and go! Our shift is over anyways!"

I smiled and grabbed my things and ran for the doors. "We're leaving now Shizune-chan!"

Later that day we met up with Shikamaru and Naruto at the ramen shop. I practically had appetite and just stared at the bowl of steaming ramen in front of me. Naruto stopped eating with ramen still practically hanging from his mouth.

"Mwhat's mwrong Sakurath?" he mumbled with a mouth full of ramen. I sighed. I didn't feel like talking either. Shikamaru put down his bowl and looked at me.

"What now?" Ino asked and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked Ino. I just tuned them out and kept repeating that day of Sasuke's departure over and over again in my head.

_Why did he leave? Didn't he know that he was causing everyone in village pain? Didn't he care at all! Didn't he care…about…me?_

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump a little. I looked at him and I could see he was worried at me. I then turned to Shikamaru and Ino. They too were giving me the same look. I shook me head.

"Why does everybody keep staring at me like THAT!" I yelled and ran out.

I ran as far as I could from the shop and from the others. Tears streaming down my face. Before I knew it was far into the forest and I fell to my knees underneath a tree. I continued to cry my eyes out until a strong wind hit me and caused me to fall onto my arms. I tried to stop but couldn't. How could he just leave like that? Didn't all our missions account together account for something?

I continued to cry for as long as I could. Before I knew it, it was sunset and I finally stopped. But the problem was…that if I cried too much, I would loose all my energy. And that's what happened to me. I was so worn out from all that crying I could barely walk. My eyes started to close as I started to drift off into a deep sleep. I could barely hear Naruto's, Ino's and Shikamaru's voice calling my name. But I knew they were too far away.

I started to close my eyes. The world seemed like it was spinning. Just as my eyes started to close a black shadow appeared before me and all I heard was that figure calling my name and darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

**Chapter 2: Signs**

"_Sasuke-kun…." I mumbled. The figure picked me up and carried me to my house ignoring the screaming Naruto, who was still busy looking for me._

_We quickly arrived at my house and he carefully opened my window. Once inside he closed the window slowly and laid me on my bed. He stepped back carefully and looked down at me. In the dark, you could almost see him smile._

"_You klutz…" he muttered under his breath. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small cherry blossom and laid it on the nightstand next to my bed. He then walked over and bent his head down close to mine. His breath over my face and his lips got close to mine._

_Suddenly, my eyes started to slowly open. My green eyes met with his onyx ones and he backed away suddenly. I was still drowsy from all that crying I couldn't see clearly._

"_Sasuke..?" I called out. But I just heard a slight chuckled and the mysterious person disappeared before I could get a clear view. I sighed and closed my eyes._

I woke up the next day and saw the ceiling staring back at me. I was at home? Strange. I clearly remember I fell asleep in the forest. I tried to remember what happened in my dream. Or was it a dream? I shook my head and grabbed a hold of my head. Naruto must have finally found me and brought me home. I had to thank him later. I got out of my bed and grabbed the corner of my nightstand. I felt something soft under my hand and lifted it. There was one perfect cherry blossom flower sitting there. Ok, now this was just to crazy.

"_You klutz…"_

That voice rang out in my head. I knew it was a dream. It had to be a dream. Because…the only person who would call me that would be….

"Sasuke…" I muttered. I shook my head. He would never come back. Not ever! But I smiled at the dream I had. I smiled. I enjoyed that dream. Even if it was a dream, I wished it could be real. I mean, he almost kissed me! I've always wanted him to kiss me…

I quickly looked at the clock and my eyes grew wide. OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I quickly ran to my closet and changed and ran out to the hospital.

_Tsunade-sama is surely gonna kill me if I'm late again…_

I closed the door behind me and I ran down my pathway but stopped suddenly. Something was watching me. I turned around and stared at the tree that stood there. The wind was gently blowing its leaves and branches. Whatever… I had to get to work. So again I started to run, while at the same time fixing my hair and headed for the hospital for another long day at work. At that time, if I had Neji's byakugan I would have been able to see the smile hiding through the leaves.

"Am I late?" I asked Shizune-chan, who was doing work at the front desk. She smiled at me and gave me my uniform.

"No. Just on time," she said and gave a little laugh. I gave out a sigh of relief.

"Sakura! What was with that soap opera moment yesterday?" Ino asked. Her hands were on her hips and she looked steamed, yet worried.

"Sorry. I….I just had a tiring day." I said and looked down.

"Did you know that Naruto was up all night looking for you? We were all worried about you!" Ino scolded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm _real _sorry." I said and made a sad face. Ino just rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Naruto."

"Which reminds me, did he find me yesterday and bring me home? 'Cause I clearly remember that I fell asleep in the woods last night."

Ino thought for a moment. After what seemed like forever, which was actually more like 2 minutes, I "coughed" showing my impatience.

"Well? Any day now!" I said and put my hands on my hips. Ino laughed.

"Chill! I'm just kidding. Well I don't…think so," she said and looked at me. "Why?"

My eyes grew wide. _Then that wasn't a dream! Maybe it was him! _

Again, Ino looked at me suspiciously. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Shizune looked up at us and stopped what she was doing. "What are you guys still doing here? You should be doing your assignments. Tsunade-sama will be angry at you if you don't move it!"

"SORRY!" we both said at the same time and dropped the subject and went on with our regular work day. Going to rooms, cleaning, doing minor healing tasks.

When the day was finally over, me and Ino decided to stop over at Naruto's to give my apology.

"I'm real sorry Naruto…it's just…I was really tired that day and I mean I got real annoyed by even the smallest things….you angry at me?"

I was sitting on a couch with Ino facing him. My eyes were completely glued to the floor.

Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head.

"Ehh…don't sweat it. As long as you didn't leave the village," Naruto said with a wide smile.

"You're not mad?" I asked as I looked up. Naruto shook his head.

"I shouldn't have acted all serious. It's my fault. So don't sweat it."

I gave a small smile and thought of the dream I had that night.

"Say Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto cocked his head.

"What? 'Cause if you're gonna ask me out….I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT!" Naruto said and stood up with a big goofy grin on his face.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE! YOU IDIOT!" I said and hit him on the head. He cowered in pain and fell on the couch. Ino rolled her eyes.

"How troublesome….," she muttered. I glanced at her quickly and gave a small giggle. Ino was probably spending too much time with Shikamaru that she was adapting to his lingo.

"Well as I was saying…Naruto did you find me last night and take me home?"

I knew I was nervous. My heart was beating like mad. If he said no…then….my dream was real. Right?

Naruto looked up. I sighed. It would take forever for Naruto to remember, since he is such an idi—

"Nope."

My eyes grew wide. No way! I leaned in closer to him.

"Are you sure? You weren't the one who laid me on my bed and gave me the sakura blossom?" I said with my tone getting louder.

Again Naruto thought for a few seconds and replied with the same answer. This must be a joke. I mean….Sasuke…would never…

"STOP CLOWNING AROUND WITH ME YOU BAKA!" I yelled and punched him on the head. Naruto cried out in pain.

"AHHH! I'm dead serious! I didn't! I sware! Don't hurt me!" he yelled covering his head with his hands. I backed down. Ino grabbed me and started heading for the door.

"Oh…," was all I said. Then….it had to be Sasuke. Who else would know?

**Flashback:**

_I waited as the Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would arrive at the bridge we would always meet at. As usual Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were always late. I sighed. It was Valentines Day and the flowers in my arms were going to die soon. They were three ribbons with a different colored ribbon tied onto them. I had already given some out. An orange ribbon for Naruto, a dark blue ribbon for Kakashi-sensei and a black ribbon for Sasuke. I sighed and looked at the water that was flowing under the bridge. A cherry blossom fell into the water and made ripples. Before I knew it, Sasuke appeared right next to me._

"_Staring at water?" he asked. I jumped and started to blush like mad. He sighed. My heart was beating like mad._

"_Sasuke-kun?" I said in a weak and nervous voice. He looked at me and I shoved the rose into his face. He looked at it with wide eyes and took it. I was surprised. I thought he would say in his usual bored tone, "I don't like flowers," or "Flowers aren't my thing," or any other sort of rejection._

"_Thanks," he replied. I blushed. We stood there for a while and it felt like an eternity._

"_Sakura…"Sasuke said and I quickly looked at him, blushing. He wasn't looking at me._

"_Sorry….sorry that I didn't bring anything for you," he said in a different tone that I haven't heard before._

_I turned to him. "Oh it's nothing Sasuke-kun. You really don't have to get me anything," I replied, my face getting hot. But honestly, I really did want him to get me something. But at least he accepted mine and that was all. I sighed and turned away from him. A wind started to pick up and many cherry blossoms blew into the air. Once it stopped I sighed. My hair was messed up. I grunted and put the roses on the railing and started to fix my hair. Sasuke chuckled. I blushed…again._

"_Here," and with that he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and placed a cherry blossom into my hair. My heart now was beating like mad and so loud I swore that he heard it._

"_It's not much, but whatever," he said and went back to his original stance, the rose I gave him still in his hand. I blushed._

"_Thank you," I said and turned away blushing. From that day on, cherry blossoms were my favorite flower and I knew that Sasuke knew it somehow._

"Well, see you tomorrow Naruto! Don't eat too much ramen now!" Ino said and dragged me out the door.

Once outside I snapped out of my daydream. Ino meanwhile looked at me strangely again.

"Ok, spill. What is with you lately?"

I sighed. There was not point of hiding the whole story anyways. So as we walked to my house I told her of my dream and the cherry blossom and the thoughts that have been going around in my head.

"Wow," was the first word that came out of her mouth after I was done.

"Yeah. I mean, who else could it be?" I said as we headed up the pathway.

"Well I don't know. I mean if you look at the odds. It has to be him…or it's just Naruto stalking you," Ino said and we both started to laugh.

"Well it's getting late. I'm gonna go inside and rest so I won't be late tomorrow," I said and waved off to her going inside. I sighed and went upstairs and fell onto my bed. Today was a long day and the cherry blossom from last night was still sitting on my nightstand. I sat up and took the flower. I then placed it on a saucer with water. I then took a shower and quickly changed. I stared at the ceiling for a while and reflected on my thoughts.

_He wouldn't have come back….would he? Who else would give me cherry blossoms?_

More and more thoughts flooded my head and began to swim around. Ugh, but that was too much thinking for today. So I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep not seeing that a shadow was watching me.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did u think? So far, I've made a few chapters. All I need is for you to review! Sorry for the really weird title, but it was all I could think of the time. The title makes me think of aliens and that movie about them. Lol! Can anybody guess who this mystery person is? Hmm? Does it seem pretty obvious? Well, hope you R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Shock and Surprise

**Chapter 3: Shock and Surprise**

The next morning seemed like any other day. I yawned and stretched. I sat up and I caught my shoulders. When was it so cold in here? I looked in the corner of the room and I noticed that my window was open. Strange. I didn't remember the window being open. I pulled the covers off me and I reached for my nightstand. My eyes grew wide and I looked underneath my hand again. Another cherry blossom? I gasped. But then I shook my head.

"Must have blown in from the window," I said to myself and placed that cherry blossom onto the saucer with the other flower. I then walked over to the window. I looked out and stared at the village below me. Ahead were as many trees surrounding the village. I sighed and rested my head on my arms as I leaned onto the windowsill. He would never come back. I sighed again and closed the window. I looked at the time and I smiled. For once I wasn't going to be late. So I delicately took my time taking a shower and changed to go to work.

Just as I was about to open my front door to leave my door flew open and Ino stood there panting.

"You do know there is a thing called knocking," I said sarcastically and looked at her strangely. "What's wrong with you?"

Ino grabbed the door to regain her balance.

"There's…..there's….someone!" Ino said through pants. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. I looked around. No one was behind her. "Is Naruto stalking you to ask questions about me or something?" I continued to look around until she grabbed my arm. Hard.

"Let's go!" she said and without a word she dragged me on the way hospital.

"What the heck is going on Ino! What has gotten into you!" I yelled as I was being trudged behind.

She looked back at me as she continued to run. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Now was I really confused. I suddenly stopped and took back my arm from her grasp.

"Oh no Ino, don't tell me you set me up with Naruto!" I whined. She stopped and put her hands on her knees.

"Of course not!" she said and continued to pant.

"You're putting me on a blind date?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Great, just what I need a blind date at the hospital.

"Well, I wouldn't say a blind date, just….well…let's just say it's a….OH DAMMIT! Just come with me and shut your pothole!" she yelled and grabbed my arm again and started to drag me off.

Once she brought me to the hospital she fell onto the bench. I looked at Shizune-chan who looked like she was waiting for me.

"Oh there you are Sakura!" she said smiling. "I have a great assignment for you today!"

I groaned. "If it concerns anything slimy, gross or anything in that category, I'm not doing it." I made a disgusted face, just from the thought of it.

Shizune-chan laughed. "No, it's not like that. It concerns taking care of one of the hospital's new patients. Tsunade-sama wanted someone higher to take care of the matter. But Ino insisted that you two should take care of the matter."

Ok, where was this going? I looked at Ino who was worn out and relaxing on the bench.

"Does it concern old people?" I asked. Again she laughed.

"You'll see. Just go into room 1410A and Ino will tell you everything. I told her what to do," she said and smiled as she gave me some paperwork on a clipboard.

"But—" I started to say, until Ino sprung up and dragged me to the room.

"What are we supposed to do? Who is this person? Why isn't there any name on the paperwork? Wait…WHAT IS GOING ON!" I questioned so loud that it probably was heard throughout the whole hospital. Ino sighed and turned to me.

"You Sakura….ugh! Ok, we're supposed to take care of the patient, keep the patient company, yadda yadda. So just shut your pipe hole and get in there!" she yelled and pushed me inside a room.

I almost tripped as I went in. I turned around to scream at Ino.

"INO! WAIT! UGH!" I yelled in frustration. This was not going to be a good day.

I heard a groan from behind the curtain. I sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you!" I apologized and reached for the door handle until…

"..S-sakura?"

My eyes grew wide. That voice. Where have I heard that voice before? I stood frozen there.

"S-sakura? Is that you?" the voice called out again. My heart started to beat faster. Was this a joke? I turned and saw felt the person's gaze on me. I shivered at the thought of who was behind that curtain.

I walked over slowly and pulled back the curtains. I gasped and I felt as if the world stopped at least for a second.

The person laying on the bed was mostly wrapped in bandages. Once he saw me he smiled and I could feel the blush rise into my cheeks. I felt my heart reach into my throat as I caught my breath.

"S-sasuke….?" I said as if almost in a whisper as tears started to well up in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this chappie is short. Oh no! I can't leave you guys with only a chort chapter! So, I'll treat you guys to two chapters this time! Wow, am I on a role on thi story or what? Well, again sorry if this chapter is so short! But hey, we all go to know who this mystery person is! OMG! More drama! Well anywayz, enough chatter and on to chappie 4!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindle with Comfort

**Chapter 4: Rekindle with Comfort**

"S-sasuke….?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to hold them in but they already started running down my face.

He chuckled and laid back on the backboard. "Heh…thought it'd be you."

I remained speechless. He came back! He…he really came back!

Sasuke turned and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Sakura?" he asked. I just continued to stare at him and tears continued to pour down my face.

Again, Sasuke chuckled and looked away. He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"You always were a cry-baby…," he said. And without thinking I lunged at him and locked him in my slightly bone-crushing hugs. Sasuke jumped and looked at me. Now I was really crying and bawling my eyes out.

"S-sakura…?" He questioned. He at first tried to push me off but gave up and accepted my embrace.

"You're back! You're really back!" I cried through sobs. I continued to cry, not noticing that I looked like a complete idiot. Just then Sasuke lifted my head and I was locked with his captivating onyx eyes, which held mine. Tears still flowed from my eyes, but I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks. He smiled and he used to thumb to wipe away a tear running down my cheek. I slowly started to stop crying, but I was still making little sobs.

He gave a little chuckle and gave one of those charming smirks. I blushed even more. Just then he leaned in towards me. What was he doing? Was he…was he going to kiss me? So I took the chance and closed my eyes and leaned in as well. And just about our lips met…

"Naruto! WAIT!" I heard Ino scream as the floor suddenly flew open. Sasuke and I broke apart from each other quickly and were both blushing like mad.

"SASUKE! YOU….YOU BAKA!" Naruto screamed as he stood by the doorway, pointing at him. I hurriedly tried to wipe the tear marks off my face.

Sasuke, after seeing Naruto standing at the doorway, laid back on the backboard and gave a smirk. "What now, stupid?" He said coolly. I smiled. I liked the way he acted so cool in situations like this.

Naruto looked angry, but that faded when he put on a solemn expression.

"We….we….we all looked for you….AND NOW YOU COME BACK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke didn't reply, but just gave a small chuckle.

"WELL?"

"…."

I looked at Naruto. He looked steamed. I noticed his hand was balled up into a fist. Ino was behind him.

"Naruto! Quiet down! You do know we're in a hospital!" Ino scolded.

"Not until I find out why mister cool over here has come back all of a sudden! I bet he's all here to plot destruction on Konoha with Orochimaru and his goo—"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore…" Sasuke cut in. I looked back at him and he was looking out the window with his arms crossed.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled and stepped forward with his fist in front of his face. I walked over to him.

"Naruto calm down!" I scolded. Naruto growled and put down his fist.

"Sakura…he's lying…I know he's—"

"I'm not lying you idiot. You can even check my neck for proof. The seal went away right after I killed him," Sasuke said and turned to Naruto with a serious look. With that he lifted part of his hospital gown to show a part of his neck, where the cursed seal that Orochimaru had put on him. Naruto approached him and inspected it.

"Heh…you beat Orochimaru by yourself?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, Sasuke sighed when Naruto was taking too long with inspecting his bare neck. I frowned.

"NARUTO! IT'S NOT THERE!" I yelled and hit him on the head. Naruto yelled in pain.

"OK! Ok! It's not there!" He surrendered. He glanced at Sasuke menacingly. "That still means I don't like you…."

Sasuke smirked. "Back at you….loser."

Naruto growled and was about to charge after him when Ino grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him out the door.

"Ok buddy, visiting hours are over!" Ino said and closed the door. I started to laugh. Naruto was such an idiot.

"Sakura? Do you and Ino work here or something?" Sasuke asked. I turned and started to blush.

"Yeah…I started training as a medical ninja after you left….Tsunade-sama allowed me and Ino to work here," I said and sat down in a chair that was right next to the bed. Sasuke nodded and looked out the window. That followed into an awkward silence. I sighed and looked at him. He still looked like the way he was before he left. His black spiky hair, his onyx eyes and a handsome face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Are you really staying here? I mean for good?" I asked. Please say yes…Please say yes!

He sighed. "I'm not too sure…"

My heart dropped. What did he mean by not being sure? I could feel the tears rushing into my eyes again.

"What do you mean you're not—" I started to say, but Ino opened the door and interrupted me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sakura we have to go. Our shift is over."

I looked at Ino then back at Sasuke. I sighed.

"I'll just stay here for now. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I replied. Ino smiled at me and glanced at Sasuke. She gave a little smirk.

"You better not pull anything, alright?" Ino joked. Sasuke replied with his usual smirks. With that she left me and Sasuke alone. In the same room. Alone and in silence. Did I mention I was alone, with Sasuke?

I sighed. Maybe staying was a bad idea. I was about to change my mind and leave, until he spoke.

"To answer you're question, I really can't stay, Sakura. In fact, I really wasn't intending to come here," he said and looked at me. I looked at him as well and we locked eyes. Mine was filled with sadness, while his…was filled with a serious intent.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again and crossed his arms. "It's a long story."

"I could wait!" I replied quickly and leaned forward. He looked at me and sighed again.

"I already told you and that idiot Naruto that I defeated right? Well, before that time, Orochimaru and his goons helped me gain new techniques and power. So I used those techniques and that power to crush him. Of course it wasn't easy. After defeating him, I sought to go and accomplish my mission. To defeat my brother and avenge our clan of what he did," with this he paused recalling what had happened. Kakashi-sensei told me everything about Sasuke's clan and what had happened. It surprised me that Kakashi-sensei knew a lot about Sasuke's past. "So I sought him out and found him in a place near the village. So we fought and unfortunately, that bastard got away."

All of a sudden he punched into his hand. I could see all the anger in his eyes and I took hold of his hand. He jumped when I touched him and he relaxed. My hand rested on his. Sensing my comfort, he sighed and continued on.

"So that's why I can't stay….I have to go find Itachi and finish him off once and for all."

I entwined my fingers with his. "But that doesn't mean you have to do that alone. You have the village and we could help you! Naruto and the others cou—"

"Sakura, no. This is my path and my path alone. I don't need anyone's help," Sasuke said and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"But…but you could die! I can't lose you!" I cried out. Now I was sure I was going to cry once again.

"Sakura! I told you and Naruto not to mind me! Besides, I know that the village has just recovered from the attack that Orochimaru did a few years ago! I don't want to be the cause on another suffering like that!" he yelled.

That's when I snapped and poured out my feelings right then and there. "Don't you think that your leaving caused suffering to the village too!" I yelled back and Sasuke was taken aback by my words. "If not the village then at least the people who cared about you! Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and everyone else put their lives on the line just to get you back!" I paused and allowed the tears to fall down my face. "Don't…don't you know that you caused me to suffer! For six whole years Sasuke! SIX YEARS! I waited for you! But then I gave up! I knew you would never come back! Until…until now! I actually think, you're going to stay! BUT NO! You're just gonna cause even more suffering if you leave! Not only to the village…not only to our friends… but…but…mostly to ME!"

If I were standing in the room and staring at myself, I would have seen that I looked like a complete idiot. I was bawling my eyes out and Sasuke was just staring at me. Until to my surprise, he wrapped me his arms and embraced me. I accepted the embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck while continuing to cry.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Sakura…." Sasuke murmured and laid his head on top of mine.

And we stayed that way for a while. That was all I wanted to hear for now.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! -tear- I just had to make Sasuke be soft! He's so cute when he is! I just love Sasuke! He is so awesome. Don't you just love Sasuke when he turns all soft and comforting like that? -sigh- I can see why Sakura loves him so much! But anywayz, I also put up a longer chapter! But trust me, chapter 5 will be long! It took me six pages to do! phew! Well, this is all I can update for now. Imma be so busy going to birthday parties and by going to the Anime Expo. But I hope you enjoy the last few chapters I put up! Don't worry. I will continue making more chapters though, just not posting them on here for a lil' while. Oh and one more question for you readers out there:**

**One chapter most obviously contain Sakura's POV, which is the way the story is usually written, but there is a scene in one of the chapters where she will not be able to talk. So should I tell the other half of the chapter by a:**

**- A General POV?  
or  
-Sasuke's POV?**

**They both seem like good POV's to write one half of a chapter in. So I need your feedback! Thankies! R&R as always! Lots of love to my readers and reviewers!  
-xxterraxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Couples

**Chapter 5: Friends and Couples**

For the first time in six years, I actually _wanted_ to go to work. All thanks to Sasuke. But still, I was hurt knowing that Sasuke wasn't staying for too long.

"_How long are you staying?" I asked when I finally stopped crying. We were still in each others arms. I enjoyed staying that way. He sighed._

"_Once I get out of here…I'll have to be on my way…." He replied. I nestled my head into his chest._

"_Sasuke…please…don't…." I pleaded having a holder grip on his arm._

"_I'm sorry Sakura….I can't…."_

I sighed. But at least he was going to stay for a few days. I quickly got dressed and ran, yes ran, to the hospital. As usual, Ino was always there before me.

"What's the rush?" Ino questioned as I ran past her.

"Nothing!" I replied cheerfully and just as I was about to turn she grabbed my arm.

"Hold on! You're in a rush to see lover boy huh?" she asked slyly. She raised and eyebrow and I blushed.

"So what if I am? He's my patient after all. Aren't I supposed to spend time with him?" I shot back. Ino laughed.

"Wow, you're really hooked on him. Oh and by the ways, are you gonna come with us to the Twilight Festival on Friday?" Ino asked.

"What day is it today?" I asked and searched for a calendar nearby.

"Wednesday. Are you coming or what? I'm gonna go with Shikamaru. Naruto would ask you, like he always does every year, but Hinata found the courage and already asked him. So he has not choice but to go with her. So? Yes? No? Maybe so?" Ino prodded. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Say, when is Sasuke going to be released from here?" I asked.

"I'd say probably tomorrow. He's already well recovered. Well, that's what Tsunade-sama said. So are you coming or what?" Ino said and put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. I sighed and sat on the nearest bench. Ino sighed as well and sat next to me.

"What now?" Ino asked. I felt like crying right then and there. Great, everyone was going with the person they liked except me. Well, I didn't know Naruto's feeling on Hinata, but still. I would want Sasuke to come with me. But…

"_Once I get out of here…I'll have to be on my way…."_

Couldn't he just stay for one more day? I would have to ask him. If not, plead. If that doesn't work, beg.

"Well? Could you stop being dramatic and tell me what is bothering you?" Ino asked exasperatedly.

I sighed and fidgeted with my hands. "It's just…I don't know if I can go."

"Why? We always go together every year! It's just this time that Naruto is going with someone else. Besides, you don't like him and—"

"That's not it Ino. I want Sasuke to come with me," I replied.

"Well, just ask him! DUH!" Ino replied and smiled. "It's not that hard. Wait…are you guys together? 'Cause if you—"

"That's the problem. He can't go, cause…cause…after he gets out of here…" I said my voice trailing off.

"If he gets out if here what Sakura?" Ino asked. Now I could feel the tears welling up.

"Once he gets out of here, he's going to leave. He's going to go find his brother and seek revenge on him and we'll never be together….," I said and gave a little chuckle. "He's always been an avenger."

Ino frowned and got up suddenly. I looked at her wide-eyed. What was she going to do?

"That bastard! I can't let him do that to you!" Ino cursed and started to walk to his room.

"WAIT! NO! Please, I'll talk to him! Just don't tell him I told you!" I pleaded and grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, we've all been waiting for his return! It's been six years! He can't just leave us! Especially you! Doesn't he like you at all?" Ino said tugging her arm from my grasp.

"Please INO! DON'T!" I pleaded again.

"And why not?" she answered back and took back her arm.

"Because…he doesn't want our help! I already offered him help and he got angry! Please Ino! I'll talk to him! Please!" I pleaded. She sighed and crossed her arms. After a moment, she looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Just be careful, ok? I don't want him—"

"I know," I said, sensing her worry. "He has to at least stay here. For one day…can't he?"

Ino gave a small smile. "Well, go get him. And if he won't stay, I'll get Naruto to beat the snot out of him!" She gave a small laugh and waved off.

"Ino wait!" I called after her. She turned and looked at me. I saw some tears forming around her eyes.

"Thanks…" I said. She smiled.

"Hey, what are best friends for right?" And with that, she headed down the hall.

I hurriedly walked down the halls and entered Sasuke's room.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" I chirped. I looked around. He wasn't in his bed. The window was open. Oh no…he couldn't? Would he?

I rushed to the window and looked outside. An empty courtyard. "Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN?" I yelled out the window.

"Wow, you really are loud," a voice said behind me. I turned and he was standing by the door. Most of his bandages were removed. I frowned.

"Sasuke-kun! You scared me! And for another thing, you shouldn't be standing! You should be lying down!" I scolded. He chuckled.

"What are you my mother?" He asked and crossed his arms. I frowned and grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the bed. He pulled back and I pulled back harder.

"I don't need to be told what to do," he shot at me.

"Well, I work here, so you have no choice!" I shot back and with that I pulled his arm so hard he fell…..right on top of me and landed on the floor with a big OOF!

I winced in pain and I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke was looking into my eyes as well. Our faces were just inches away. I was blushing so much that I looked like a tomato. I could even see a faint blush on Sasuke's face too.

"Uhhh…," Sasuke stuttered. I shook my head trying to recede the blush on my face.

"I'm sorry…" I said and pushed him off. He helped me off. "I'm such a big klutz…hehe…." I admitted and scratched my head. He chuckled.

"Whatever…but…," he sighed, "I'm sorry….for…being…you know…stubborn."

I looked at him wide-eyed. Sasuke was never the type of person who would admit for his mistakes. I guess him leaving made him a little soft.

He sat on his bed and looked at me. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did.

"Sakura?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Why did you always have an interest in me?" he asked and leaned down onto his elbows. I blushed. Crap, what was I going to say? I pulled my legs onto the bed and hugged them close to my chest.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you do," he replied in his monotonic tone.

I sighed. But then a thought arose in my head.

"Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something?" I said and smiled.

He looked at me and eyed me seriously. "What?"

I smiled. "Sasuke…do you remember the Twilight Festival that the village would have every year?" I said and rolled onto my stomach so that I faced him.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Sasuke….please…could you at you at least stay one day? To come with me to the festival?" I asked, my eyes pleading him to stay. He sighed and sat up. I sat up as well.

"Sakura….I don't…I don't know if—"

I sighed. Step one: beg. "Please Sasuke! Just this once! Please! I've waited six years for you! Don't you…don't you want to at least spend one day with me?"

Again he sighed and looked away from me.

"Sakura….I already told you. I can't. And every moment I waste here, Itachi—"

Step two: plead. "PLEASE SASUKE!" I nestled onto his shoulder and I felt him tense up. "I missed you…I don't…I don't want you to go yet. And besides don't you know why I've always been interested in you? Please Sasuke….just one day. Is that too much to ask." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't care. He looked at me.

"Sakura, I…I…I can't. I have to—"

I sighed. And if those two don't work…I had to resort to extreme measures. So I gained all my confidence and did what I've always wanted to do. My heart started to beat faster and I looked up at him. Then slowly I leaned in and kissed him, with tears still falling from my eyes.

At first I thought he would push me away, but to my surprise….he kissed me back. He then put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe it! Sasuke Uchiha was actually KISSING ME! My heart was beating so fast that I swear he could hear it! I was enjoying every bit of it. But, I had to know…

I broke apart our kiss and looked at him seriously now. But our faces were only inches away.

"So please….stay…," I said in almost in a whisper. He sighed.

"How come I have a feeling I'm going to regret this….," he said back at me. I smiled. I was so happy that without thinking I kissed him again. I pulled away from him. I blushed and covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…." I stuttered and looked away. I was blushing like mad again. Ugh, I really had to control my blushing. He chuckled and took my hand and pulled me to him. I leaned against his chest and I could hear his heart beat which was going at a fast pace. I looked at him and I could see a faint blush on his face.

"Sakura…" he started. Oh great, he was going to say I was klutz or I was an annoyance or…any other kind of nuisance. I closed my eyes and but my lip. I was about to apologize again until he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you…..what do you consider us?"

I looked up at him and locked eyes with him for a moment then looked away from him.

I gulped. "I guess….I don't know…you mean right now? You and me?" I asked. I was just babbling. Should I say, that we looked…well…that…I wanted…to be….a couple?

He sighed. "I don't like to repeat myself," he said in his usual monotonic voice. I blushed.

"Well, I d-don't know….probably….a…umm…c-couple?" I said. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, waiting for the rejection. I probably knew what he was going to say.

Something like, _"I don't do couple stuff...," _or_ "I'm not into relationships…" _or_ "This might have been great but I can't be in a relationship," _or_—_

Sasuke's chuckle interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him again. "What's so funny?" I asked. Well, this was really immature. This was no time for laughing! I was trying to be serious here!

He then looked at me and kissed me lightly. He then smiled and looked away from me. "It's just…heh…I was thinking the same thing," he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. Not a bone-breaking one…but a gentle hug. He tensed up at first, but then relaxed and hugged me back. I broke away from him.

"Wait, you're not just using me are you?" I asked and looked at him seriously. He sighed.

"Do you really think I'm the kind of person to joke around?" he said sounding annoyed. I smiled and we kissed again. We weren't friends anymore, but a couple. And I knew that day was the happiest…no **BEST** day of my life. Now I **_definitely_** had a reason to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! They are together! Finally! Well, I wanted to wait a little while longer to get more reviews, but sadly, I'm restricted to going on th computer for a limited amount of time. So yea, I won't be able to update in a while. But don't worry, I'll be continuing to write the other chapter meanwhile, so I can just upload them and post them. So what did you think? Hmmm? Yeah, sorry if there is too much corny-ness. I'm making Sasuke look wayyyyyyy too soft. But heh, I just like to make the guys like that. But at least I'm making Sasuke stick to his jerky/snobby kinda type. Well anywayz, I'll update in a few weeks or days depending on my time. Oh and for those who didn't see yet, I was deciding to put different POV. Should I put Sasuke's POV or a General POV? And thanks, to those who already suggested. But really, I need suggestions. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it. And must I say, I was on a roll! lolz. Well as usual, thankies and don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets, Love, and Ramen?

**Chapter 6: Secrets, Love and Ramen?**

The next day was my day off with Ino and we both decided to walk over to the hospital to see Sasuke. Especially, since today was the day he was going to be released from the hospital.

As we were walking I was humming a happy tune and Ino looked at me and smiled.

"Looks, like someone is happy!" she said and stepped in front of me blocking my path. I blushed and smiled.

"So what if I am?" I answered back moved around her. Just as I was about to pass her she caught my arm.

"Sakura?" she said and looked at me funny. I eyed her. Oh no…she didn't see…

"What the heck is that?" she pointed at me. She did… I gave a little nervous giggle and forced my arm out of her grasp.

"What are you talking about? Now come on, Sasuke is waiting—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to catch up with us. Great…more delays.

"What now, Naruto?" I asked rather annoyed. "I'm kinda on my way to somewhere right now." I said and started to pull Ino along.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Sakura-chan…I'm sorry for not taking you to the Twilight Festival this year….but…if you want, I wont take Hinata and go with you! Or...I could take both of you! I don't mind!" he said and put on one of his big goofy grins. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I already have someone that I'm—"

"Sakura-chan?" he interrupted. I turned around and faced him, furious for already delaying us too much.

"WHAT!" I yelled. He looked at me and pointed at me.

"What's that?" he asked in his dumbfound voice.

I blushed. "What's what?" I acted. Great…was the hickey on my neck really all that noticeable?

Ino frowned. "What's that bruise?" Ino said brushing my hand away, which was trying to cover up the hickey.

"Umm….uhh…it's…well…you see…" I started to say but again Naruto interrupted.

"OH CRAP! SAKURA! YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto exclaimed. Oh no, he found out….

I blushed. "I can explain!" I said and looked at Ino, who was waiting for an explanation.

"NO NEED! You were probably doing some training of some sort and hurt yourself in the process! Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said and took my arm. Wow, he really was that stupid.

"Umm…that's ok….I can just put ice on it. The swelling went down, so it's fine. Well gotta get going now ok bye bye!" I said quickly and rushed off with Ino. We both ran as we can to avoid seeing him again. We stopped behind a fence to catch our breath.

"Nice story. Now what really happened?" Ino asked and put her hands on her hips. I looked at her and blushed.

"What story! That was the truth! Naruto isn't that dumb after all!" I lied and blushed even more.

"I can tell you're lying cause you blush when you lie. You blush almost at everything. Especially if it concerns—" she stopped and smiled.

"Sakura! YOU DIDN'T!" she exclaimed. I looked at her. Oh no….she knows.

"Didn't what?" I asked innocently. She shrieked.

"Oh my god! You're with Sasuke! You even made out with him and gave you a hickey didn't he?" she shrieked. I shushed her. She looked like she was gonna explode with happiness. I sighed.

"Don't make a big deal out of it ok?" I finally admitted. She shrieked again.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! EEE!" she shrieked. I stopped her from peeing in her pants.

"Could you stop? Now let's get going before there are any other delays," I said and started to walk. The walk there was short but felt long with Ino asking questions.

"Oh my god! When is you're wedding? Will he propose? Is he you're date to the festival? Ugh, Naruto will be crushed…but whatever! You and Sasuke are finally together! EE!" she chirped and was practically was jumping up and down. I couldn't help but giggle and her happiness. But I knew I also knew that I was happier than before.

When we arrived, I told her to not make it obvious of me telling her of me and Sasuke's new relationship. Because knowing Sasuke, he didn't like to make thing public….at least not yet. We signed in and walked towards Sasuke's room.

Ino was still full of excitement that we had to stop in front of his door. I sighed.

"Could you stop jumping?" I asked and put a hand her shoulder to stop jumping. It looked like she had been on sugar and coffee. She stopped and we walked in.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" I chirped and found him sitting on the windowsill staring out into the village. I noticed that he had already changed into his usual attire. He looked at me and smiled. He noticed Ino and looked back out.

"Hey…" he replied in his monotonic voice. I was about to say something until Ino….well…I really think I shouldn't have told her…

"EEE! Oh my god! You guys are together! This is just too cute!" Ino exclaimed. She just couldn't contain her excitement, couldn't she? This is the reason why I never tell to many secrets to her. Sasuke grew wide-eyed and looked at me. I sighed.

"Yeah, she now knows…." I replied. He chuckled.

"Well then…," he said and got down from the windowsill. "You don't mind us being alone will you?" Sasuke said and put on a sneaky smirk. I started to blush like mad.

Ino grinned widely. "OH! NO PROB! I'll just go sign you out and we can go and get some ramen ok? K!" she said and ran out.

"INO!" I yelled but my voice failed in the middle. Sasuke chuckled and laid back on the bed.

"It's finally time I got out of here…" he said and looked over at me. I smiled but then that turned to a frown.

"Sasuke! I told you they would notice!" I screamed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I told you I couldn't help it….," he said smoothly, yet innocently. I frowned, but then sighed and sat next to him.

"Ugh, Naruto is so stupid. He even thought that I got it from some sort of training or something like that. I mean, god, it's so big! Ino was the first one to notice it and I told you not to and NOOO! You better not ever—"

I was suddenly cut off when Sasuke kissed me. Wow, was I babbling that much? He pulled away and smiled.

"God, you're so annoying when you talk so much…," he said and laid back down. I blushed.

"S-sorry…hehe….," I said and remained silent.

"Whatever...," he blankly replied. I dared not to talk anymore. I looked at the clock. It was still 12:30. Did it really have to take that long just to sign someone out of a hospital? I sighed. He looked at me and sat up. He put his arm around my waist.

"You know…I wasn't really looking forward to staying here. But…I was actually glad at the same time," he said and brought me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Two reasons…," he mumbled. I looked at him, curious.

"Which are?" I prodded. He sighed.

"Don't feel like sharing….," he said blankly. I frowned.

"Well could at least tell me?" I asked and took his hand in mine. He sighed.

"God, you're so persistent aren't you?" he said and looked down at me and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what if I am?" I said playfully. He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Well…one was to at least see everyone. Like that asshole Naruto and Kakashi-sensei," he said and sighed. "But there was the really important reason I had to at least stay in Konoha for a while…" he said and kissed me. "Was to see you…"

I stared at him for a while and he chuckled. He let go of my waist and laid back on the bed.

"I'm not typically a soft person. So whatever…those are the reasons," he said and closed his eyes. I smiled and I was about to kiss him again until…

"Ok! He's all signed out! Wanna go get some ramen?" Ino asked. I looked at her suddenly and Sasuke sat up.

"What's with you and ramen?" I asked got off the bed.

"Well it wasn't my idea," Ino said and frowned.

"Hn…," he replied and started to walk the door and bumped into a running Naruto. The nearly fell over, but luckily they kept they're balance.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke frowned.

"Dobe…," Sasuke muttered. Naruto frowned and balled his hand into a fist.

"SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" Naruto yelled. I frowned.

"Do-be." Sasuke said and walked past him. Naruto gave him an evil glare and started to charge at him. I blocked his path, preventing his attack.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LEMME AT HIM!" Naruto growled. I frowned and hit him on the head. He whined in pain.

"NARUTO! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUTT-HEAD!" I yelled. Naruto frowned and cursed under his breath. Ino giggled.

"HEY!" Sasuke called from down the hall, stopping out scene. "Are we going or what?"

I smiled and I dragged Naruto along. Ino followed right after. At the ramen shop, things really got tense between Naruto and Sasuke. They were even challenging each other to a ramen eating contest. Oh boy…

Me and Ino watched in shock as the two ate numerous bowls of ramen. We only had eaten two bowl at the most.

"MORE!" they would say at the same time and hold out their bowls, with their mouths full. They gave each other death glares. Me and Ino rolled our eyes and sighed. But we couldn't help but laugh. It was as if Sasuke hadn't left at all and it was just like old times.

After 30 minutes passed, the two stopped and it was declared as a tie. But I'm glad that Ino and I didn't need to pay, cause when the bill came…wow…I haven't seen that many zeroes in my life. Naruto almost fainted at the sight and started to get Sasuke to pay. He was broke however. Naruto whined and was freaking out until Iruka-sensei. Naruto practically begged him to help him out. After minutes of begging and pleading, Iruka-sensei decided to pay for _most _of it while Naruto paid for part of it.

I smiled. Just like old times….

* * *

**A/N: HOORAH! I'M BACK! And must I say, I have been pretty busy. But anywayz, sorry that this chappie is a little short. But I have a feeling one of the upcoming chapters will be really really long. Seeing that there will be different POV's involved. And yes everyone, Sasuke Uchiha gave Sakura a hickey. Well in my story he did. lolz. Wow, that is so unlike Sasuke. But hey, I like my guys to be affectionate. Oh and you're all gonna see so much Sasuke OOCness. But don't worry, I'm not totally erasing his snobby, bad-ass personality. lolz. Hmmm...well, I don't really know wat to put, just to say thanks to my reviewers and again don't forget to R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Just One Night

**Chapter 7: Just One Night**

That afternoon seemed to pass by fast. Ino and I decided to go walk around the town and shop, with Naruto and Sasuke following behind….arguing like always. Well, at least for a while until at one shop, they left us for a quick trip to the bathroom to puke all that ramen out. Ewww…. Ino and I laughed at how their immaturity got the best of them. I knew that would have to puke all the out sooner or later. After their puking session, we all decided to pass by the festival grounds. As we expected, the builders were just about to finish with their construction by just putting up a few decorations.

"Oh my god! I heard that they're gonna have an amazing fireworks show this year!" Ino chirped. I smiled. The fireworks were my favorite part of the festival.

"Good, cause they always have crappy ones," I said and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was busy staring down at the festival grounds with awe. I rolled my eyes and I looked at Sasuke.

"I know! And I heard there are more booths than usual and…" Ino's voice trailed off. She continued to talk, but I just tuned her out. Sasuke and I locked gazes and flashed me one of his charming smirks. I blushed and looked back at the festival grounds.

"Right Sakura?" Ino chirped. I snapped out of my dream phase and nodded.

"Yeah," I said and looked at Sasuke again and smiled. Naruto then walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you never answered my question," Naruto said and grinned. I frowned.

"If you're thinking I'm going to the festival with you, I would like I'm always forced to, but can't this year…," I replied and shoved his arm off me. Naruto frowned and then looked at me sadly.

"Ano…why not?" he asked sadly. I sighed.

"That's cause—" I started but was cut off when Sasuke stepped in front of me.

"That's cause she going with me," Sasuke said and glared at Naruto. Naruto sent a death glare back.

"Who asked you? Sasuke-teme?" he asked and balled his hand into a fist.

"Well, I'm going with Sakura. I asked her….she said yes….do the math. So I guess you have to go with Hinata. Too bad for you, dobe…" he said and put his arm around me. I blushed. He actually was defending to be with me. Naruto was not taking this lightly and gritted his teeth.

"WHY YOU!" he yelled and was about to punch Sasuke when I stopped him.

"NARUTO STOP! I AM GOING WITH HIM! DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled and hit him on the head. He whined in pain.

"Why do you have to keep doing that?" he said and rubbed his head. I sighed.

"Naruto, please…just for this once, can…can you let be happy with something I want to do?" I asked. He frowned and looked at Sasuke then to me. Then at Sasuke then to me again.

"Err….I don't like him." He sighed and nodded. "BUT JUST THIS TIME!" he said and frowned. I smiled and hugged him. He grinned one of his goofy grins. I sighed. He really was an idiot at times. But still…for a big idiot…he could be a good friend. He frowned and approached Sasuke.

"I'm watching you Sasuke-teme…." He snarled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever….baka...," Sasuke replied. Naruto frowned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled. He was so loud that I even saw a few construction workers looked at us.

"Ba-ka…," he said smoothly.

"OH YEA? TRY SAYING IT WITH A FIST IN YOUR MOUTH!" Naruto yelled and made a fist.

"Ugh! This will never end!" Ino exclaimed. I laughed. After hours of trying to pry Naruto of Sasuke, he finally stopped and Naruto went to go eat ramen….again. He just would not learn would he? Too bad he was broke. But Naruto is Naruto. Later on, we also met up with Shikamaru and Ino went with him, leaving Sasuke and I alone.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. We were walking away from the festival grounds when I looked at him.

"Where do you wanna go now?" I asked. He looked at me and looked back onto the road.

"Don't care…," he muttered.

"Oh…ok…it's getting late…do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked as I fidgeted with my hands. He stopped and thought for a moment.

"You know…I really haven't thought about that….but whatever I can stay at my place for the night…," he said and put his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

"Wait! Won't you get lonely though?" I asked and got closer to him. He continued to walk.

"Not really…," he replied. I took hold of his arm and we stopped.

"You….you…you could stay at my place…if you want…I don't mind," I offered. He looked at me and smirked.

"Nah…don't want to—"

"NO! I swear I don't mind!" I pleaded. I then faced him and looked at him pleading him with my eyes. He sighed.

"What is it with you girls and your pleading?" he asked and started to walk.

"So is that a yes or no?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"Hn….," he blankly replied. I smiled. I knew that his "hns.." were a yes. We continued to walk on and we passed through rows of cherry blossom trees. We walked in silence as we continued to walk. I sighed and Sasuke looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Wow, that's a great way to ask a question, but he was Sasuke Uchiha after all, so I didn't blame him.

I looked at him and faked a smile. "Nothing why?" I said and laughed.

He stopped and looked at me. "I don't know…you just….look….sad or something…"

Well yeah, I mean, he was leaving the day after tomorrow and ever since we left the hospital, he really hasn't been the boyfriend I had expected. But again, he _was _Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really it's nothing…," I said and continued to walk on, noticing that Sasuke wasn't next to me I turned around and he disappeared. Great, now where did he go? I sighed and turned around and he dropped out of the trees. I jumped and almost screamed.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't scare me like that! Especially since it's getting dark!" I scolded. He chuckled. "What were you doing up there anyways?" I asked. What was he trying to do? Scare me to death?

I was expecting an answer like, _"It's nothing of your concern…" or "Why do you always have to ask such stupid questions?"_

But instead he just walked over to be and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and placed a cherry blossom in my hair. In his hand was another one.

"Take it…" he said and I gratefully did. But I was confused.

"What are these for?" I asked and looked at the flower in my hand. He sighed.

"You really are slow, you know that?" he said and placed his arm around my waist and kissed me. When we broke apart I just stared at him. Then it struck me…

"So…_you _were the one that put those flowers on my nightstand! And you're the one that took me home!" I exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes and sighed. He started to walk away.

"Wow, you're even more clueless than Naruto….," he said and shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk off. I frowned. Ewww…I was being compared to Naruto.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I yelled. He chuckled and just said "hmph…" in reply.

I frowned and caught up with him. We walked in silence after that. Once we arrived at my house he was the first one to speak.

"It's true…," he said and smirked.

I looked at him weird.

"What's true?" I asked. He grunted and rolled his eyes.

Then I remembered about the insult he said and giggled. I then stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes again.

I led him inside and I started to go upstairs then stopped mid-way. I looked down and Sasuke was looking around the living room.

"You want anything?" I called out.

"No…," he replied and sat on the couch. I smiled.

"I'll be right back ok?" I said and went to my room to quickly change. I then grabbed an extra futon from the closet and brought it downstairs.

"I'm going to set up your bed in my room, is that ok? I have no more space in most of my other room, due to the junk I have from training to be a medical…" I asked and approached behind him. He was busy looking at our Team 7 picture. He then looked at the new team I was on before I finally was able to work in the hospital as a well-trained medical ninja. He frowned and looked at the boy who had replaced him.

"Who is this weird looking dumbass?" he asked and pointed to the guy in the middle of me and Naruto. I looked over his shoulder and giggled.

"That's Sai. We don't talk anymore. So don't worry. He was only on our team for a while," I answered and took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. I tossed the futon onto the floor.

"Well, you can choose, either to sleep on my bed or to sleep on the floor," I offered. He looked at both at them and sighed.

"Don't care….," he replied in his usual blank voice. I sighed, if he was going to be this stubborn…

I sighed. "Well, I'll sleep on the floor then…," I said and got down on the floor to set the futon up. His eyes grew wide.

"You…you really don't have to…I mean….ugh never mind….," he said and sat on my bed. I looked up at him.

"Never mind what?" I asked and stood up. I looked at the bed then at him. He looked away. I looked around. I probably knew what he was thinking….so I just had to ask.

"We could stay in the same bed, so I could save you the trouble of setting this stupid thing up…," I said and kicked the futon. He shrugged. I blushed. He was so cool.

"Was that yes or no?" I asked and he shrugged again.

"Don't care…," he replied and I saw a blush on his face. I stood up and picked up the futon and put it back in the closet. I then bounced back on the bed and laid on my stomach.

"Then it's decided that you sleep with me on my bed!" I said and smiled. He turned and looked at me. He smirked.

"Are you always this hyper?" he asked. I nodded, turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I looked at him when I got comfy. He was still sitting on the bed, looking at me. I sighed.

"It's either you sleep here or I go get the futon? What do you want?" I said and pounded my fists on the sheet. He smirked and got in bed. I rolled my eyes as he laid down.

"Sasuke-kun….you're so stubb—WHA!" I said as he pulled me down next to him and gathered me into his arms.

"God, Sakura, you talk way too much….maybe I _should _leave today…," he muttered. I tried to get up, but his arms were around my shoulders.

"NO!" I cried and nestled my head onto his chest. He chuckled. I sighed and closed my eyes. The room remained quiet for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you really mean….what you said….back at the hospital…about us you know….being together?" I asked. I enjoyed being in his arms. I heard him sigh.

"Like I said…you're slow. Would I even be here if I meant it? Hmph…."

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun…," I said and started to drift off to sleep. I could sense him smile and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

After a long moment of silence, he finally said…

"Night…..Sakura-kun…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow...Sasuke is just soo...OOC. But that's what makes him real cute! tehe! But anywayz, I hoped you enjoyed this chappie as much as I've enjoyed writing it:) But for sure, I will be updating like crazy for a week since I'm goin on vacation and I have nothing else better to do but continue with the chapters! So get ready for an update marathon soon! Oh and for those Bleach fans out there, I might be considering making a fan fic. Dunno who yet...seeing that I just got started on it. Probably it'll be HitsuxHina, IchixInou, IchixRuki, IchixRukiXRenj...ahh! The list goes on. For those who are Bleach fans out there. Just give a me a couple that you think I should write about. Hmm...anywayz, that's all for now and here comes Chapter 8!

**-xxterraxx**


	8. Chapter 8: BAKA! DOBE! A Bad Day Indeed

**Chapter 8: BAKA! DOBE! What A Bad Day Indeed**

The next morning I rolled onto my side and stretched out my arm to get closer to Sasuke. I felt my soft bed under my hand. I opened my eyes. The other side of my bed was empty. I looked to the corner of my room. The window was open. My eyes grew wide. NO! He couldn't leave! Today was the day we would go to the festival together! I jumped out of bed and looked around my room.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled and looked under the bed. GREAT! NOW WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO! I felt like I was going to cry. I ran down the hall and screamed his name again.

"SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN!" I screamed and went downstairs. He wasn't sitting on the couch.

"No...," I said and turned around. I almost fell over when Sasuke appeared behind me.

"Damn….good morning to you to," he replied and scratched his head. He looked worn out. I hugged him tightly.

"I thought you left…," I said and nestled my head into his chest. He chuckled and pushed me off. He then sat on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that? More importantly….," he looked at me and I started to blush. "Why would I want my girlfriend to hang out with a baka like Naruto?" he said and blew a hair out of his face.

I looked at him. He actually….he actually referred to me as his girlfriend! I smiled and sat next to him.

"Where were you that made me worry?"

He sighed and laid back. "Outside….training." He closed his eyes.

I smiled. "Well at least you're dressed. I have to go change," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

I went upstairs to go change. I took out a nice pink top and my favorite red skirt. However, I was such in a hurry and since I am a total klutz I tripped and fell with a big OOF!

"Crap…," I cursed when I fell onto the floor.

"Sakura? You ok?" I heard Sasuke call from downstairs. I stood up and brushed myself.

"I'm fine!" I called down and started to fix my hair.

"You fell didn't you?"

I jumped. Sasuke at the door, his arms in his pockets and he was giving one of his charming smirks. I nearly melted.

"Sasuke!" I said surprised. "I thought you were going to wait!"

"Well, I got tired of waiting," he said and sighed. "But if you want I can just leave…"

He then started to walk away.

"NO!" I yelled. He turned and chuckled.

"You're so annoying…," he said and walked back and stood by the doorway. I was still annoying? This was just great…. I sighed and turned back at my dresser, sadly. I continued to fix my hair. He sensed my sadness and walked over to me. He stood next to me and put another cherry blossom on placed it on the desk. He then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I tensed up. Wow, I wasn't expecting that….

"But not as annoying as before…I'll be downstairs…," he said and went downstairs. I blushed and looked at the flower. I smiled. I guess he wasn't as snobby as before.

Quickly, I fixed my hair and straightened out my outfit. I then pulled on my black boots and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good. So good, Sasuke should drool. I smiled and headed downstairs.

I opened my mouth to talk when Sasuke took the words out of my mouth.

"Let's go…," he said and opened the door. There stood Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Naruto.

"Sorry, we're late!" Ino said and smiled. I sighed. I thought that Ino knew I wanted to walk with Sasuke to the festival alone! I guess not…

"Geez, woman you're so troublesome…," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"But it's still too early to go to the festival…," I said to make up an excuse to leave me and Sasuke alone.

"Yeah, I know but….," Ino started.

"I had an idea that we should hang out a little bit early…," Hinata said softly. Naruto stared at Sasuke evilly. Sasuke returned another evil glare.

"But…," I started.

"Eh! Don't sweat it! It'll be so much fun!" Ino said and grabbed my arm. She then took Hinata's arm and we walked off. Leaving the guys trudging behind us. Most of the way, me, Hinata and Ino were busy talking while the guys….uhhh….

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER YOU HEAR ME BAKA?" I heard Naruto yell.

"Whatever…"

"AND NO GETTING ALL TOUCHY TOUCHY! THAT MEANS NO KISSING! NO HOLDING HANDS! DOBE!"

"Hmph…"

"AND IF I SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD! GOT THAT?"

"She's my girlfriend….why shouldn't I kiss her or do anything else? Back off and lay off her...baka. Got it?"

I stopped talking and looked back. Sasuke voice was cold and sharp. Naruto was quiet and his arms were crossed.

"Just….just….don't hurt her alright?" Naruto said.

"Hn….I would never hurt her….and if _you _do anything to her or hit on her in any way…" Sasuke grabbed his collar. "I'll kill you…"

I blushed and faced forward. He really cared about me. I heard Naruto grunt and push Sasuke off him. Poor Shikamaru, he had to put up with them and he was sighing the whole way.

Ino nudged me and Hinata looked at me. I blushed.

"Looks, like someone is pretty defensive of his girlfriend! AWW! That's so sweet!" Ino said and sighed. "I wish Shikamaru would be like that and not sit on his lazy ass."

Hinata and I giggled. "Wow Sakura. Sasuke must really like you," Hinata stated. I blushed and I looked back at the guys.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Naruto taunted.

"Don't make me kill you before we get there…."

"UGH! COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE SO TROUBLESOME! DAMMIT!" Shikamaru screamed.

Ino, Hinata and I laughed.

Sooner or later, we finally arrived at the festival and already the place was crowded.

"See aren't you glad that we came early?" Ino said.

"And just think of all the people when the fireworks start? We probably won't have any place to sit," Hinata said sadly.

"Ehh…cheer up Hinata, I bet there will be seats," Shikamaru said while looking around.

Naruto ran past us and looked around in awe.

"ALRIGHT! RAMEN HERE I COME!" He said and ran into the crowd to go find a ramen stand. I rolled my eyes. Was there a time where he wasn't thinking about ramen?

"Naruto-kun! Wait up!" Hinata said and ran after him and they both disappeared into the crowd.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called out. He turned around and smiled with a bag of chips in his hand. Shikamaru then ran after him. Ino sighed.

"I sware, out relationship won't last like this…catch you later!" Ino said and started to walk off.

"INO! WHERE DO WE MEET?" I called out.

"I'll meet you and Sasuke after the fireworks!" Ino called back and disappeared into the crowd. Leaving me with Sasuke….alone…..in a crowd….

I gulped and started to blush. My heart started to race faster and faster. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"So this is the festival huh?" Sasuke said and looked around. I blushed and turned around.

"Y-yeah…so what do you want to do first?" I asked. He looked away.

"Don't care…," he replied blankly and started to walk away. I ran up to him.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked and smiled.

"No."

I frowned. What was with his attitude? Oh right….he was always like this. I sighed. I didn't say anything. We walked for a while, without saying a word. The place was getting more crowded by the second. Most of the people were couples. I looked at Sasuke. He seemed like he was out of it. I stepped in front of him.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked and frowned. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel like it…when is this over?" He asked and looked around. It looked as if the environment was making him uncomfortable. I sighed.

"After the fireworks….tonight," I said and took his hand.

"Why? You want to leave already?" I asked and pouted. He shook his hand free from my grasp and started to walk off. Fine then…

The day went on and we spent most of the day not talking to each other. What was with the attitude change? What did I do? I guess…I guess…that was a lie about us being couple. I sighed.

"Hey mister why don't you win a special something for your girlfriend huh?" a man called out to Sasuke. Sasuke just walked off.

My stomach growled.

"Sasuke, you sure you don't want anything to eat?" I asked. He continued to walk and I started to lag behind.

"Sakura, stop being annoying and don't get lost!" Sasuke said. I frowned. He then continued to walk off. THAT WAS IT!

I then charged up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. He faced me, his eyes full of surprise. Mine on the other hand were full of anger, frustration and sadness.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You were just fine before we got here! What has gotten into you?" I screamed. A few people even turned to stare. Sasuke grabbed back his arm and sighed.

"Can't I act this way? I can't be the love-sick puppy eyed person you want me to be," Sasuke said coldly. Tears started to sting my eyes. I stood there, speechless.

"You know what?" I started to say and tears started going down my face. "I don't care anymore! DAMMIT SASUKE! I can't believe….ugh! If you didn't want to be here, you could've told me! You can just go and leave already! I don't care! It seems that revenge is too important for you right now. So there! I'm letting you leave! Just….just...," I stuttered. But I couldn't find the words. But dammit, if he was going to act like a boyfriend, he had to show it.

I heard Sasuke sigh. "Sakura, stop being such a drama queen…"

I frowned and more tears flowed down my face. "THEN LEAVE THEN IF YOU HATE BEING WITH A DRAMA QUEEN LIKE ME! BAKA!" I yelled.

Wow, I actually….said that to him…_the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Just to make matters worse, once I turned around some little kid threw up all over me. A few people laughed. But at that moment I didn't really care. I ran through the crowds of people, crying my eyes out. A crowd was formed and they watched the scene unfold. Some people called out to help me, others frowned at Sasuke and scolded him and other just laughed. What had just happened? Sasuke being a jerk and me taking it all in. I was stupid enough to fall for his sappy romantic charm and I was even more stupid to tell him to stay. If Sasuke was going to fake his feelings for me….he…he could just leave.

**A/N: Well yep, Sasuke acted really snobby (like he usual is) in this chappie. Hope u guys aren't confused though. XD Well anywayz, I finished like 3 to 4 more chapters and all I have to do is post them at the right time. So I know imma post them later on this week since I'll be on vacation and there will be nothing else to do. XD Well hope u enjoyed this chapter:D (hmmm...why isn't the ruler thing working?)**

**-xxterraxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Fireworks

**Chapter 9: Fireworks**

I sighed. What was I doing? I really wasn't the kind of person to do this. But…I did act that way toward her. So…I had to do something. Dammit, I hated this feeling of guilt. I had to do this carefully. She probably hates me by now. I looked up. It was getting dark and I decided to find her. I left the festival and started to walk to her house.

A few minutes later, I started to pass by the bridge. But my eye caught a hint of pink. So she was going to sulk on the bridge? How predictable…

I approached her and she jumped and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Once she took a look at me she sighed and laid her head on the railing.

"Hey Naruto….," she replied quietly. I stood next to her.

"You ok?" I asked. She didn't reply. I cocked my head and looked at her.

She sighed again, not taking her gaze off the water.

"Why….why did he act like a jerk?" she asked and wiped her eyes. "I mean…one moment he says he likes me and the next—"

"He's back to his stupid attitude?" I finished. She looked at me, then back at the water. She nodded.

"I mean if you're going to be my boyfriend, you have to act like it…" she said and I heard her give a soft snob. I looked at the ground. Guilt struck me again.

"I'm so stupid…" she said. I looked at her and tears were falling into the river below.

"Why say that?" I asked and leaned onto the railing to stare into the water as well.

"Because….I should have never asked him to stay, knowing that he could never…"

"Like you?"

"Yeah…but who cares…I've always been watching the fireworks alone…and I can handle watching them alone again this year…"

I looked at her. What did she mean "always watching the fireworks alone"?

"Wait, but haven't you always gone with Na—I mean me?" I asked. Crap, almost slipped. Luckily, she didn't notice.

She sighed. "Well…yeah…but…"

I smirked. "You've always wanted to be with Sasuke, huh?"

She nodded. "I just…I just wanted to at least watch it once with him…because…I've…"

She paused and waited for an answer. She sighed again. "Naruto…you know I've always loved him..."

My eyes grew wide to her answer. She did?

"He would always be on my mind…but now…I feel like…I've made a complete mistake in liking him and asking him to stay….I bet he was happy to leave. I bet that he never liked me at all…maybe everything….everything….was—"

"A lie?"

She looked at me, then back at the water again. "Exactly…"

I turned around and walked to the other side of the bridge and leaned on the railing.

"What if it wasn't? I bet he really likes you!"

She turned around. "He would never like me…."

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes he would."

She sighed and took my hand off her shoulder. She then looked back at the water. "How would you know?"

I sighed. " 'Cause I wouldn't be standing here if I left…" I replied. She turned and looked at me confused.

"What?"

I sighed again and undid my technique, by changing back to my old self.

Sakura frowned and looked away. "Naruto, you don't have to comfort me by changing into Sasuke."

I groaned. "Dammit Sakura. You really are slow. And here…"

I said and took out a necklace I bought after our little "show". The necklace had a charm that looked like a cherry blossom. She turned around and looked at the necklace.

"It's a….ugh, just take it…," I said and tossed the necklace at her. She caught it and observed it. I waited for her to say something. I sighed.

"Look I'm sorry alright? Can you at least talk to me?" I asked. Wow, I was practically begging for forgiveness. This is not like me at all. Again, she didn't say anything. I sighed.

"Look, I'm not Naruto. It was uncomfortable just looking like that ugly dobe anyways."

Nothing. I sighed and turned to leave. All of a sudden, she grabbed me by my waist and started to cry. Damn, she had a hard grip. I took her arms off me. I smirked.

"Sakura…y'know…," I started and crossed my arms. She looked at me. I smiled.

"You cry way too much…" I said and took her hand and pulled her as I started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked me. I smirked.

"Don't you want to see the fireworks thing?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me. She nestled her head in my arm. I smiled. At least, she forgave me now.

"But Sasuke-kun, I bet the stands are already filled up," Sakura said to me and tugged on my arm. I smirked.

"Who said we were going back to the festival? Especially after the scene we made…," I said and quickly swept her legs intro my arms and carried her off to a far off tree.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Naruto-kun! Where are we going?" Hinata asked catching up to me. But I wasn't in the mood to answer questions. Stupid Sasuke….treating Sakura like that. He was gonna get it bad. I jumped off and arrived near the bridge. I looked around and saw pink. SAKURA! I started to move but stopped. There was someone there with her. I hid my a nearby rock.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out behind me. I turned and shushed her. I then looked forward and saw that the other person was…..

"Hey Naruto…."

I heard Sakura say and I saw that there was a person trying to impersonate me. What the heck? I frowned and started to get up.

"Naruto-kun! Wait! Look!" I looked again and Sakura and the "I" were talking. What the heck was going on? I frowned. I hated standing around doing nothing. I knew I shouldn't have left Sakura with a yarou like Sasuke.

"That's it I want to know who this imposter is!" I said and started to get up again. Hinata pulled me down again.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and pointed forward. I looked at where she was pointing. Now it was Sasuke talking to Sakura! UGH! WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!? _**(A/N: Awww! Poor Naruto! Must be hard being real slow.)**_ I continued to watch as Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke.

"I'm gonna kick his ass for treating Sakura like that back there….," I growled and got up. Again, Hinata pulled me down.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's best for the two to work it out," she said. I sighed. I knew she was right. I looked again and I saw that Sasuke started to carry Sakura and head in the opposite direction the festival. Once they left I stood up and helped Hinata up.

"Where are we going to go now, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm gonna go follow them," I said and started to walk off.

"Why?"

"To see that that dobe Sasuke won't do anything to Sakura."

"I'll come with you!" Hinata said and I nodded.

"Just be quiet…," I warned. With that we jumped off and started to follow them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" I asked. He smirked and stopped at a tree branch and let me down.

"Here," he replied and sat down. I looked out. In front of me, I saw a perfect view of the village.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He groaned.

"Wow, are you seriously this slow?" he asked and chuckled. "You'll see in a sec."

I sighed and sat down next to him. It was quiet and I looked over at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Why…why did you act like such a jerk back at the festival. Thanks, to you I had to wash all that barf off. I mean, you acted all kind at the hospital and then when we arrived at the festival you….you I don't know…changed…and I figured…that everything was just a lie…" I said and fiddled with my fingers. A breeze blew and I rubbed my shoulders. All of sudden Sasuke wrapped his arms around me.

"Cold huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, to answer your question…ugh….it's real complicated," he replied and sighed. I looked up at him and our faces were like nearly inches away.

"I can try to understand if you try to tell me…"

He sighed again and looked away.

"I'm not usually a person who explains my feelings…"

I sighed and fidgeted with my hands. I could feel his gaze still on me. He looked away and stared at the sky.

"Look, Sakura….I just got over telling you how I felt….you know…"

"About me?" I finished for him. He nodded.

"I just…I just like to…"

"Express your feeling in public?" I finished again. He looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah…sorry…I made you angry or confused or whatever…," he said and looked away. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't tense up this time, but instead he tightened his grip on me. Should I forgive him? I sighed and I heard him give a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He smiled and looked down at me. Our lips were just inches away.

"You never told me why….you were always so interested in me…," he said and kissed me lightly. I giggled and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I don't really know….at first…I liked you for you're handsome looks…"

He chuckled and I continued. "But….once we became a team…I saw more than what the other girls saw. I saw the real Sasuke Uchiha. Sure, you might me a big loser jerk snobby person….but…I know…that _can _be a sweet guy Sasuke."

I finished and we just stared at each other for a while. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, I know….I'm so stupid or annoying….or any of the above," I said and sighed. Just then, fireworks exploded in the sky causing me to jump. The fascinating thing was however, that they were clearly shown. I mean, all the other times I've been to the festival with Naruto, I had to watch them while trying to look over other people's heads. While here…here I saw them with nothing in my face and it was clear. I stared at the clashing colors. I was so fascinated by the fireworks that I didn't notice Sasuke was staring at me until he spoke.

"You're neither of those…well….not too much anymore…" he said and looked at the fireworks exploding in the sky. I looked at him and slowly a blush rose to my face. I looked back at the sky. We continued to stare at the fireworks exploding in the sky. I could even hear the people from the festival being amazed by them.

"Sakura…"

I looked at him and he was still looking at the sky.

"While I was away….have you ever liked Naruto?" he asked and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "'Cause…you I heard that you guys have been hanging out a lot and—"

"Are you kidding me?! Me? Like that baka? No way! We're just friends. I mean sure we hung out a lot but I mean….I never liked him as in a couple. And with the whole attending the whole festival thing, I mean he forced me too. If I didn't he would bring out his sob story. Why would you ever think I like Naruto? That perverted, weirdo, baka…"

I stopped due to Sasuke chuckling. I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You never shut up do you?" he said. I looked away and blushed. Just then I felt his hand take my chin and make me face him. Soon enough, our lips were just inches away and I blinked. He then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I slowly slid my arms around his neck and I felt him put his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him. In the background, the fireworks continued to explode in the sky. A few minutes passed and we were slowly making out and were enjoying every minute of it. I ran my fingers through his raven black hair and he carefully caressed my cheek.

Suddenly a rustle in the trees made us break apart and Sasuke stood up. I looked back.

"What was that?" I asked. Sasuke reached behind him, but he stopped remembering that he didn't have any equipment. He then clasped his hands together as he was about to make a hand formation. I stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Maybe we should just go home…" I suggested. He looked out into the darkness of the trees.

"There's something out there…I know there is…," he said. I looked out into the forest. Nothing made a sound.

"Sasuke…you don't want to cause a scene, especially when the festival is going on," I informed. He looked at me then back at the forest. He sighed and swept me up bridal style.

"Let's go it's not safe here…," he said and just as he was about to jump off. I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me. I smiled and kissed him briefly. He smiled and I swear that I saw that he was blushing. I then nestled my head onto his chest and looked at the necklace he had given me as we headed home.

* * *

**_Wow...haven't updated this in a looooonggg time. Why? 'Cause I frequently go on deviantart now...and I mostly post my stories there. I finished this story a while back so I won't be posting any Author notes at the end of the next few chapters. But I will post one at the vvvveeerrryyy end. So look out for that!_**

**_()v_**


	10. Chapter 10: Stay

**Chapter 10: Stay**

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were in my bedroom and I was lying on my bed with Sasuke staring at me. I gasped and sat up accidentally colliding my forehead with his.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke cursed as he grabbed his forehead. I squinted at the pain. I looked at Sasuke who was busy rubbing his forehead.

"Damn Sakura, you were much more peaceful when you were asleep," he said and got off my bed to go look at the damage I had done.

"Sorry…I'm such a klutz…," I admitted. "I just didn't expect to see you lingering over me. You should have told me when we got here."

He blew hair out of his face and sighed. "Didn't want to wake you up…."

I got off the bed and headed to my closet to change my vomit stained shirt. "Why?" I asked and took a random shirt on the bottom of the closet. I turned to face him. He was still checking out his forehead. He noticed my gaze and turned to look at me. He then stood his usual standing poses, leaned back and crossed arms.

"Heh…" was all he replied. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and closed my closet door. He sighed and smirked. I almost melted. I loved it when he tried to act all cool.

"You…look cute while you sleep. Just that you snore way too much…," he said and sat on my bed. I frowned and slapped him playfully on his arm.

"I donnot snore!" I protested. He chuckled. I sighed and looked at him.

"Umm…do you mind?" I asked, waving the clean shirt in his face.

"Mind what?"

"I have to change…" I said and started to blush. He smirked and leaned down on my bed.

"No, I don't mind."

I stood there in shock and slapped his knee playfully. He squinted in pain.

"What's with you and hurting people?" he said and sat up.

"Sasuke-kun! I swear you're gonna turn into Jiraiya-sama!" I scolded. He raised his brow.

"Who?"

I shook my head and pushed him out my bedroom door. I then quickly took of my shirt and put on my clean fresh one. Once I pulled the shirt over my head, Sasuke came in….shirtless. I blushed. He had the most perfect worked out body I had ever seen. I shook my head.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said trying to hide my face. "Put on a shirt!" I yelled.

He snorted. "I have no other shirt."

I shielded my eyes and worked my way over to the my closet again. Sasuke eyed me.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you a shirt," I said waving my hand in front of me. I heard Sasuke walk over to me. He then took my hand out of my face and I looked into his face.

"Sakura, its fine. It's not like I'm naked or anything," he said and sat on my bed. I started to turn even more red.

"It's just….it's just…," I stuttered. What was I gonna tell him? I never had a shirtless guy in my house? I think not. "It's just….uhh…"

"You never seen a guy shirtless up close?" he said for me. I blushed.

"NO!" I defended. He chuckled.

"Whatever…"

I turned away and tried hard not to look at him. Just then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over and our faces were just centimeters away.

"Hey….you still thinking about…you know….this afternoon?" Sasuke asked and brushed a hair out of my face. I shook my head.

"No….but you did act like a jerk….a big one I might add…," I said and smiled. He snorted.

"What?" I asked and giggled. "It's kinda true…."

"Kinda?" he asked and chuckled.

"Well….you can be a jerk and…well…you can at times…I must say, be a sweet guy," I said and smiled.

"Heh…."

I giggled. "I mean Naruto can be stupid….but I mean he can be….," I sighed, "….smart at times." I said and rolled my eyes.

With that Sasuke chuckled. "Smart? Naruto?"

"Hey, you weren't here for a while! You missed out on some things!" I said. He rolled his eyes and I giggled. When I stopped giggling, I noticed that his face was getting close to mine and I started to blush. Then our lips touched and we started to well….make-out. It was all a blur from there….but I knew…I was enjoying every moment of it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked peered over at Sakura. There we were after our little make-out session. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was rested on my shoulder.

"You're…..not going to leave now are you?" she asked. Shit…I was supposed to leave today. I remained silent.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out again. I looked away. I felt her hand touch my face and direct it at her. My onyx eyes then came in contact with her emerald ones. Sadness was in her eyes. Where have I seen this before? I took her hand and held it in mine for while.

"I really….," I started and paused. Was I really going to leave? I saw Sakura before I got into that fight with Itachi…she…she looked miserable. I should stay here with her…but…Itachi. Dammit….my emotions are making way too soft. I have to go….that was final. My goal is to first defeat him….the only reason I was left to live…was to kill him. I had…to leave…for me….for Sakura.

I sighed again. "I really have to go, Sakura."

I felt her squeeze my hand. "Sasuke….take me with you this time….please….I'm…I'm….dead without you…."

My eyes widened. What did she mean by "dead"? I looked down at her and tears were in her eyes. Dammit…I hated when she cried.

"Sakura…what do you mean?" I asked and wiped some of the tears running down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun….don't you get it? Without you….for the past few years…life has been…a blur…like…I was here…but….my heart and mind were…they just weren't in place. Until you came back…."

With that she leaned up and kissed me and I kissed her back. After she pulled away, I sighed.

"I can't stay….," was all I said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I followed the two to wherever the heck they were going with Hinata following right behind.

"Where do you think they're going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out…" I said and we continued to jump through the trees. I could barely see them in front of us. Sooner or later, they stopped and sat down on one of the trees branches with Hinata and me just a few feet away from them. I looked around and observed my surroundings. Where the heck were we?

I sighed and laid down on the tree branch. Hinata meanwhile was busy looking at Sasuke and Sakura. We stayed there for what seemed like forever (which was actually more like 3 minutes) and there was nothing but Sasuke and Sakura talking. I sighed and sat up.

"Is there anything else they can do besides talk?" I whispered loudly. Right after I said that, the fireworks went off, causing me and Hinata to jump. I almost fell out, but luckily, Hinata caught my arm and pulled me back up.

"Naruto-kun…b-be careful…" Hinata warned and turned back to the couple. I frowned. I sware….if that Sasuke-teme would do anything to Sakura I was gonna shove my foot into his mouth making what he did to Sakura come out of his a—

"NARUTO-KUN! LOOK!" Hinata whispered and waved a hand in front of my face. I raised a brow and looked through the leaves. My eyes grew wide. They…they…were…

"They're kissing!" I said with anger and surprise in my voice. Without thinking I stood up and I didn't know if it was jealousy or the ramen I ate, but I was somewhat angry at what was going on. But once I stood up the branch bent under my weight and broke, causing us to fall to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" I cursed when we hit the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Sasuke say from above. I held my breath.

"Naruto-ku—"

I quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Silence and I heard Sakura speak. It was a soft voice so I couldn't hear very well what say was saying. After a few more muffled sounds, I heard movement in the trees and I knew they were gone.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself.

"What now?" Hinata asked. I frowned.

"I'm still gonna see what they're up to…" I said and started to walk off.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out. I continued to walk on.

"I think it is best that you leave them alone…" she continued. I frowned and continued walking.

"Hinata, you don't have to come you know…" I replied coldly and left her there.


	11. Chapter 11: Never Say Goodbye

**Chapter 11: Never Say Goodbye**

I looked out the window and saw that a full moon was out in the sky and the horizon was getting a little lighter. I turned around and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. I walked over to her and bent down. I stared at her for a moment just looking and how stupid I was for not doing anything before I left. She was beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

I quietly closed the door behind me and stepped of the porch onto the gravel pathway. It was probably around 2 o'clock in the morning. I tried hard not to make a sound, but that seemed impossible. Just as I was about to round the corner…

"So that's it? You're not gonna say goodbye?" Sakura asked. Dammit…

I turned around and she stood on the porch staring at me with her arms crossed. Tears were running down her cheeks. I looked at her for a moment and the looked away.

"Well?" she asked. I turned around.

"I can't stay…" I replied and started to walk off but she then grabbed me from behind. I stood there as she started to stain my clothes.

"Please! Please….don't leave again…please…."

I sighed and removed her arms off my waist. I then faced her. But once I was about to speak again she grabbed a hold of me. I almost lost my breath seeing that her hug was somewhat suffocating me. I grabbed a hold of shoulder and lifted her chin. She looked up at me and I kissed her briefly. I then hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'll….I'll be back…I promise you…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go. I couldn't let him go and leave me alone again. But then again…I couldn't stand in the way of his goal. And beating Itachi was the only goal he strived most of his life for. So I just nodded and buried my face into his chest and cried.

Soon enough, he placed his hands on my shoulder and we separated.

"You…gonna let me go this time? Or do I have to knock you out again?" Sasuke asked me and smirked. I let out a little laugh and shook my head.

"Just…just promise you'll try and be here for the next festival…," I said and hugged him again. He hugged me back and he lifted my chin to kiss him again. We just seemed to stay there for a while and I felt like I could faint into his arms. Sadly, the kiss didn't take long and we parted. Once our lips separated, I opened to find me staring into his onyx eyes but instead found myself to my empty yard. My heart sank and I felt like I was fall right there on the stop. But I contained myself and wiped away my tears. I then sighed and turned around to go back inside. Each step felt like time was going slower and slower. The world around me felt as if it was getting darker and darker. Once I reached my door, I slowly opened it. But the stopped to turn around. Nothing.

"Goodbye—"

I stopped. Saying goodbye sounded as if I wasn't going to ever see him again. I sighed and turned around to face the living room.

"See ya later…," I muttered and walked inside. I was never gonna say goodbye to him. Not after all we've been through.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I frowned. I watched the whole thing unfold right in front of me. I saw Sakura sigh and walk back into her house.

"Sasuke…you…you teme…." I muttered under my breath and jumped out of the trees. I ran down her pathway and ran down the street. I turned the corner and saw Sasuke walking away.

"SASUKE!" I called out angrily. He turned around and before he could have said anything, I punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground and wiped his mouth. Blood stained his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA!" I yelled. Sasuke stood up and frowned.

"What the heck is your problem dobe? Don't you know it's 2 in the morning? People are sleeping!" Sasuke said quietly.

"So? Let them hear! Let them hear on what an ass you've been to Sakura!" I growled. He sighed and he ran off. What the heck? He was running. I followed after him and when he finally stopped, we were at a safe distance away from the village. Unfortunately, I lost track on where he went. I looked around, until someone attacked me from behind.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'VE MISTREATED SAKURA!" Sasuke growled into my ear and pushed me front first into a tree. I tried to shove him off, but his grip was too strong.

"SASUKE-TEME! Don't you see? She wants you here! You can't leave!" I said and struggled some more. Sasuke let go of me and he looked at me, his hands balled up into fists.

"I have to defeat him. That's my goal at this point," he said and started to walk off. I frowned. That was it! I ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Then what the heck was your reason for coming back, huh? To make Sakura suffer more?"

Sasuke glared at me.

"You piece of shit. Before you came back, she never looked like she did now. Now you're gonna make her suffer again? AFTER WAITING SEVEN YEARS FOR YOU? BULLSHIT! YOU NEVER EVER LIKED HER!" I said and threw him to the ground. I turned around, not only to be surprised of him turning my back and punching me in the face.

"DON'T EVER SAY I DIDN'T LIKE HER! I LOVED HER! I'VE ALWAYS HAVE!" Sasuke yelled at me. I wiped my mouth.

"Then prove it…"


	12. Chapter 12: Life Goes On

**Chapter 12: Life Goes On**

I sighed. It had already been three weeks since he left. And life…seemed to go back to it's dull self. It would be the same old routine, day after day. I would wake up and slowly climb out of bed. I would then get dressed and head to work. And again, Ino and the rest would pester me with my mood.

"Dammit Sakura! What is wrong with you today? It's like you're soul was like sucked away or something! Cheer up!" Ino would say. But I would just laugh a little and walk on and continue on with my duties.

Everyday, when I pass the hall though, I would stop and look into the room where Sasuke stayed. I sighed though, knowing….that there was a one in a million chance her would never come back. Sure, he came back this time….but what are the chance of him coming back?

Again, I would day dream and peeve at most things….especially Naruto. Speaking of which…where was that idiot?

"Ino?" I asked when it was the end of the day. We both decided to walk around the village and get some ramen. She looked at me and cocked a brow.

"What now?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I know this sounds like something I would never ask. But….where the heck is Naruto? I haven't seen him for the longest time," I said and looked around, trying to at least see the slightest clue that he was still around. Ino stopped dead in her tracks and stepped in front of me. She then grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh my god! You're looking for Narutard now! What has the world come too!?" she exclaimed sarcastically and pretended to faint with one hand. I laughed.

"Oh my god….the world is gonna end just because I asked you where he is…big deal," I said and shrugged her hand off my shoulders. She giggled.

"Well, it's not like often ask about him…wait…you two aren't….," she started. My eyes grew wide and shriveled in disgust.

"EWW! Are you kidding me? Me and that idiot! Now the world would definitely end if that happened…,"I said and pretended to gag. We both then started to crack up.

"Well to answer you're question…no, I donnot know where he is…probably on a mission you know?" she said and started to walk off.

"Yeah…," I said. In fact….I haven't seen him…ever since….Sasuke left. I sighed. The thoughts of Sasuke started to flood my mind. I felt my heart drop remembering the last time I saw him. I couldn't believe it…he was going to leave without saying goodbye? It hurt me, but…I was glad to have shared all the good memories with him.

"Sakura! You slowpoke! Hurry it up!" Ino called out and I snapped out my daydream. I looked around and saw her a few feet ahead of me. I sighed and ran to catch up.

"You sure you're ok Sakura?" Ino asked and looked at me strangely. I nodded.

"Just things on my mind…," I said and again my mind drifted off to memories with Sasuke again. Ino raised a brow and just shrugged.

"Well, you better not think too much now. Since you're birthday is coming up!" Ino chirped…loudly into my ear. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…," I said and sighed. She noticed my expression and sighed as well.

"Sakura…don't worry…things will lighten up soon enough!"

I looked at her and I saw a big grin on her face. The usual grin that Naruto would do to try and cheer me up.

"Oh god, Ino….no goofy grins…it reminds me too much of Naruto…,"I said and started laughing. Ino as well joined in and then stopped mid-laugh.

"What is it with you and Naruto today? Everything is practically reminding you of him! You sure you guys aren't like….," with that she used her fingers and pressed them together. I frowned.

"Yes…I am madly in love with him. NO!!! How many times should I tell you! Sheesh…" I said as we approached the ramen shop. We both took our seats and ordered our usual. As the food was cooking, our conversation resumed.

"So miss Haruno, what do you want for you're birthday, huh?" Ino said and nudged me in the shoulder. From hearing her question, it made me surprised. I really hadn't thought about what I wanted for my birthday at all. Not after Sasuke leaving….nothing mattered to me that much.

"Hmm….I really don't know….," I said and thought a little bit.

"Well, you should tell me now, so I can get it for you! Or better yet, we can go shopping for you're gift! What do you say?" Ino said and smiled. I looked at her and giggled.

"I really can't think of what I want for my birthday. It seems far and I think I have a lot of time to think about it…"

"Oh come on…do you at least have the slightest idea? I really need the shopping time."

Once she ended that sentence, two steaming bowls of ramen appeared right in front of us. From then on, we decided to eat our meal in a small period of silence until again Ino broke the silence, when she noticed that I was just picking at my ramen.

"You thinking about it?" she asked. I thought and Sasuke came into my mind. I nodded in reply and again that period of silence enveloped us.

If I wanted one thing for my birthday, it would be for Sasuke to come back unharmed.


	13. Chapter 13: Burden of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 13: Burden of a Broken Heart**

_How long has it been since I last saw you? Since we last talked? Everyday…you don't know how much I miss the feeling you're arms around me or your hand entwined with mine. Or how you carefully held my face in you're hand and kissed me._

_How long has it been since, I told you how much you meant to me? How long has it been since…I've felt happy and alive? How long has---_

"SAKURA!" a voice screamed from behind me, causing me to jump from where I sat. The whole day seemed to pass by slowly and fast at the same time. So I decided to go up to the rooftop and look out into the city and do my usual things that I would do during break. Space out…sort out thoughts…think out loud. I turned to see Ino coming up from behind.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you! You shouldn't be here all by yourself! Especially since it's your birthday!" she exclaimed and quickly grabbed my arm. My birthday….wow…did time pass by fast. She hurriedly rushed me downstairs, through the hallways of the hospital. Along the way, patients and other fellow workers would say birthday greetings and I would reply with a brief thank you and smile as Ino continued to drag me down the hall.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked when we turned a hallway.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you in the main lobby!" she explained. I continued to follow her with a confused look on my face. We quickly went down a flight of stairs and we entered the main lobby. There Tsunade-sama was standing having a conversation with Shizune-chan. When she heard us walk in, Tsunade-sama turned and smiled. I bowed and smiled.

"What brings you here great Hokage-sama?" I asked. She laughed at my formal address.

"Please, just call me Tsunade-sama. Saying that title is such a drag…," she said and gave a little exasperated sigh. I laughed and nodded in agreement. Out of all the Hokages I've known to rule over Konoha, Tsunade-sama was really free-spirited. Others thought that she wouldn't take the job as seriously as any other Hokage would, seeing that all she would do was gamble and act lazy. But when she had a duty to attend to she would do it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to realize how I might be needed to in the village as a medical-ninja and how my abilities would actually be recognized for something.

"Well anyways, I asked Ino here to bring you down here so that you that I can wish you a happy birthday and to take a short vacation off you're job for a few weeks. That and I wanted to check up on how everyone is working here."

I looked at her stunned. It was not often I was given a break. "Thank you Tsunade-sama…but…why?"

"Shizune-san and other workers here have been noticing that you've been working hard lately. So with that, I decided to give you a break. I'm sure your skills have improved as well."

I opened my mouth to object, but I knew that it was true. After Sasuke left, all I've been doing is trying to work hard to try and get him off my mind. Even at times, when I got home I would feel totally exhausted.

"And besides, it's your birthday, you should go home and enjoy it," she finally said and smiled. "So why don't you and Ino end the day here and go home? I'm sure there can be people to cover for you."

Hearing that, Ino smiled. "Thanks Tsunade-sama!" she chirped. "Let me go get my things and we'll go do some last minute party shopping," she said and ran upstairs. Once she left, I turned back to Tsunade-sama who was discussing paper work with Shizune-chan. After they ended talking, I approached her again.

"Ummm…Tsunade-sama?" I asked. She looked up and put the papers down. "You don't happen to know where Naruto is do you?"

She looked up for a second and thought. "Naruto…..last time I saw him…he came to me and said he needed to finish an un-completed mission a month ago…"

I gave a confused, yet worried expression. "An un-completed mission? For what? Did he say anything?"

Again she thought and looked back at me. "No, he just said of an un-completed mission. One minute I'm in my office and he bursts in telling me he has to go finish a mission that wasn't completed. Of course, I believed him and told him he would go. But when I asked him what the mission was, he never responded. Why do you ask?"

Just then Ino, came down the stairs with her bag around her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

I looked back and nodded. I then turned back to Tsunade-sama. "Ummm…just asking. Thank you anyways," I said and rushed out.

Where could that idiot have gone?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once I got out of the shower, I threw on this beautiful maroon halter dress that Ino picked out. And personally I loved it. I decided to leave my long pink hair down and put a matching pin on one side of my hair. I also put on some dangling earrings to complete the look. As I was putting on my last minute adjustments and my heels, a knock came to my door. So I grabbed my purse and hurried downstairs. Ino and Shikamaru decided to invite me to a restaurant for my birthday. They would have invited Naruto too…if he was around. I looked a final time in the mirror and opened the door. There stood Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was dressed in a violet strapless dress with a matching jacket, while Shikamaru wore a simple tux.

"Close your eyes!" Ino exclaimed. I cocked a brow.

"Say what?" I asked confused. I then saw Shikamaru take out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Just do it…," Shikamaru said bluntly and covered my eyes in the blindfold. Now there really was no point in closing my eyes, if they were covered anyways. I sighed and waited as the finished tying the blindfold behind my head. Then someone took hold of my shoulders and started walking me forward. I took each step slowly, praying that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. We continued to walk forward as I walked in complete darkness. I heard Shikamaru and Ino talking a few words, but I couldn't clearly hear what they were saying.

"Almost there, don't fall now!" I heard Ino say. Soon enough, I felt as if we stepped into a room, cause the sound of me walking on dirt was changed to the sound of me walking on wood.

"Ok!" I heard a voice exclaim and the blindfold was untied off my head. Still, darkness enveloped my eyes.

"I can't see—"

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room exclaimed and the lights were suddenly turned on the lights. I squinted as the brightness affected my eyes. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw that everyone was there. Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, and their trainers. I smiled a bit and looked around at all the decorations that were set up.

"I thought you said we would just eat at a quiet restaurant," I said when I turned to Shikamaru and Ino.

"That's what I thought too…but apparently, Ino didn't want to…," Shikamaru said annoyed. Ino glared at him.

"Well, I thought that was too….you know…blunt….you needed a surprised party!" she said and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. The night went on with me chatting from person to person, giving my thanks to all the work they did into putting in the party. I looked around at one point to see if Naruto….or even Sasuke would show up later on. But unfortunately, they didn't. They started to make me worry. Even Hinata started to worry about Naruto that she decided to ask me about him. Unfortunately, I had to inform her that I didn't know about his whereabouts either.

The night went on and I sighed as I stood near the window….spacing out….like I usual did. Everyone was busy having their own good time. Ino shouting at Shikamaru about being lazy (as always), Ten- Ten trying to impress Neji, who wasn't even paying one slightest but of attention to her and Lee and Gai-sensei trying to act "youthly" in front of some of the guests, which included Hinata, Shino and Kiba who just either laughed or stared at them in a disgusted look.

I smiled a bit, but that smile slowly faded away and I resumed looking out the window. Yeah, it was my birthday, but…what was the use of having fun, when all you really wanted was to spend your special day with that one person you really cared about and loved.


	14. Chapter 14: The Start of a New Beginning

**Chapter 14: The Start of a New Beginning**

The night seemed to drag on as I continued to space out, staring at the night sky. People once in a while would come and try to cheer me up and drag me into the party. But every time they would come and present their offer or consent, I would push them away.

"C'mon Sakura! It's you're birthday! Lighten up!" Ino would say cheerfully and tug on my arm. I gave a small smile and looked away.

"Sure…fine…I'll be there soon…," I would say. I could sense that she was frowning.

"Oh come on! You said that the last time someone came to you! Pleeeeassseee!" she pleaded. I looked at her and I could see she was trying really hard. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled at my laughter.

"Yay! You're starting to laugh already! So turn that frown upside down or I'll sick Naruto on you!" she teased. Immediately my face fell into disgust, then sadness.

"Speaking of Naruto, I haven't seen him anywhere…In fact I haven't seen him in a month….and I know he wouldn't miss out my birthday…he always comes no matter what…"

Ino pondered for a while and her face as well, turned into a sad expression. "I'm sorry Sakura…I don't know where he is either. Shikamaru looked all over the village to ask him to come…but he was no where in sight."

I looked away and again I turned to resume looking at the stars. I heard Ino sigh.

"Well…cheer up. He'll show up…eventually. He has to…"

I gave no reply.

"Well…if you feel like coming…just come ok?" Ino said and left.

Time seemed to just slowly pass by and it felt like I really was going to spend most of the night doing nothing. It was my birthday for crying out loud! So I should just enjoy it…I finally came my senses and sighed as I walked over to Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten who were busy chatting about the day.

"Look who's finally decided to join!" Ten-Ten exclaimed and I smiled.

"There's no use of just doing nothing on my birthday…so why waste it right?" I said. They all agreed.

"Ok, so with that done. What do you want to do now?" Ino asked. I thought….I didn't really know…

"Gifts, I guess…" I said.

"Awesome!! Ok, let's head over and—"

"What about the cake??!!" Chouji interrupted. He groaned and looked, well more likely drooled, at the sign of the cake on the table. Ino sighed and was about to respond when a knock came to the door. We all looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. I then hurriedly ran to the door, with Ino and the others following after me.

My heart started to pound as I reached for the doorknob, hoping that it would be the only person I really wanted here right now would be….

"NARUTO!" I exclaimed. There he was standing there with that same goofy smile on his face. No, my heart didn't really jump for joy, but I still found tears emerging from my eyes.

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan for being so late…kinda lost track of time and all…," he said and rubbed the back of his head. I then ran and locked him a tight embrace, but then quickly broke away and slapped him hard.

"AHHH!!! Sakura-chan!! What was that for?!" He cried as he grabbed his face in pain.

"FOR BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU MADE ME!" I yelled and again I was about to slap him but noticed that the hand he was covering his face with was covered in bandages. I then lowered my hand and looked at him.

"Naruto…what happened?" I asked as I inspected his hand. Again he made a cocky smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh….kinda of a long story. I was kinda trying to get you you're birthday gift…"

I looked at him in shock. Birthday gift? What a bear? What he could have gotten that made him get hurt badly?

"Naruto, w-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well….," he stated and then stepped aside. I looked behind him to see, what I thought I would never see again. There leaning against a tree out in the yard, was Sasuke with the same smirk he would always have with his arms crossed. Without thinking, I ran out and embraced Sasuke, never wanting to let go. He in turn placed his arms around me and we stayed that way for a while. We then separated with our faces close to each other. Again I could feel the rush of tears coming out of my eyes and now I could feel how my heart was pounding.

"Wait…what about your brother and—"

He chuckled and brushed a hair out of my face.

"I guess that baka is not so stupid after all. If it wasn't for Naruto…I wouldn't be here…especially in time for your birthday…"

I looked back and saw that Naruto had already diverted the crowd away from the scene and was already talking to Hinata. I smiled at him and he turned, as if he felt my gaze at him.

"Thank you Naruto…" I whispered and he gave his cocky grins. He then led Hinata inside. Sasuke then directed my face back at him.

"Ugh…I'm not really good at this…," he said and sighed. I giggled and placed a hand on his face.

"Apologizing…," he replied. I raised a brow.

"For what?"

"For doing this to you. I mean everything. I was so caught up on getting back at my brother…that I never really…ugh...you know…realized how much I hurt you…and I'm…I'm sorry Sakura."

I smiled and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Sasuke…all I know, is that I'm glad you're back…" I said and nestled my head into his chest.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?" I then brought my head back up and stared into his onyx eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you…remember that. I'll always be here for you. Now that everything is different…and I want you to know that…I…I…uhh…," he stuttered and I could see that he trying hard not to blush. I giggled and briefly kissed him.

"I love you, Sakura...," he said as we broke apart. I smiled and we kissed again.

"I've always loved you Sasuke…and I always will."

And with that he took out a cherry blossom from his pocket and placed it in my hair.

"Happy Birthday…"

I smiled as we then kissed again.

* * *

**_phew! That was a lot to upload! Well, imma just talk here now. Hehe, yes, love the fluff and romance. Worship it. mwahaha! (sighs) Now I reeeallllyy wish they would hook up at the end of the series! THEY BETTER! SASUSAKU FTW!!! (sigh) And their first kiss WILL be amazing! I hope... But yes, don't really know wat to rant about now...so...imma just post the last remaining bit of this story and I'll be done! So read the Epilogue!_**

**_-ScarlettR._**

**_(ggrrr...my little icon thing won't work...this "()v" was supposed to be a happy peace face...wahh...)_**


	15. Epilogue: My Happy Ending

What did it matter? I was happy and that was all that mattered. I sighed a dreamy sigh and turned around to Sasuke's face appear right in front of mine.

"AH!" I yelped and jumped. Sasuke laughed. I slapped him lightly on the arm. I then put a hand over my chest. "What are you trying to do? Kill me!?" I exclaimed and looked behind him. Then back at him. "How did you even get in here?" I asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes and went to go sit in the corner of my bed. He then looked at me and smirked. "I have my ways…" he said coyly. I couldn't help but blush.

Here was the guy I had a crush on all my life. Back when we were thirteen, he barely acknowledged my existence. But now, here he is, smiling at me. Being in my room and sitting on my bed. Being my boyfriend, that I love and care about and who feels the same about me.

"_SASUKE!" I yelled as I ran up to Sasuke. _

_It was getting dark and I was heading back home after practice with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. "Where were you at practice today?"_

_Sasuke looked at me and frowned. "Why?"_

"_I'm just wondering…."_

_Sasuke sighed and started to walk away._

"_Go away Sakura….your so annoying. I can't stand it…" Sasuke said in a cold voice._

_I stood there as he walked away and tears started to well up in my eyes._

I always thought my chances with him were so slim. Somewhere, I knew he hates me…but I knew that he had to have feelings for me sometime.

But so much has changed over the years….and it's shocked me and made me happy all at once…just last week, you would never suspect that he was so cold to me back then…

"_Thanks Ino for helping me out," I said and smiled as me and Ino walked out of Konoha Hospital._

"_You got any plans with Sasuke today?" Ino asked. I thought for a second._

"_Uh…no so far. He's been pretty busy. He said he's been trying to join the ANBU," I replied._

"_OH! The ANBU…looks, brains and muscle. He must be treating you well, hm?" Ino teased. My eyes grew wide and my face started to turn red._

"_Wha!? INO!" I exclaimed. Ino burst out laughing._

"_I was kidding….but really, its like he has the whole package!" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Really…I wish Shikamaru was like that….all he's good at is sitting on his ass being the lazy bum he is…"_

_I giggled. We heard rapid footsteps behind us and turned around. Naruto was behind us, with the same goofy grin he had on his face._

"_SAKURA! INO!!! LET'S GO GET—"  
_

"_No…" we replied in unison._

_When Naruto reached us he frowned. "But I didn't even suggest anything yet…"_

"_We don't want ramen Naruto so don't waste your time! Go with Hinata or something!" I yelled. Naruto's face started to get a little red._

"_Like she has the time!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Oh I think she would!" Ino said and grinned._

"_Better re-think that. Who would go out with the likes of Naruto?" someone said from behind. I turned and Sasuke was behind us. He slid an arm around my waist._

"_Ino…" he greeted._

"_Hey Sasuke! Now don't you think Naruto should go ask Hinata out?" Ino asked._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why? The idiot, would just get rejected…"_

_Ding Ding. The battle had begun. Naruto frowned and formed his hands into fists._

"

"_LET'S GO! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW BAKA!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke removed his arm around my waist and stepped forward._

"_You said it first…dobe…" Sasuke spat._

_Naruto frowned and charged as Sasuke stood his ground. I sighed and rolled my eyes._

"_OI! NO FIGHTING IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed from the doorway. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks._

"_What!? Me! I wasn't the only one who—"_

"_No excuses Naruto!"_

"_WHAT!? What do you mean no excuses!!..." his ranting went off. And Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky ebony hair._

"_Mind if I steal her away from you?" he asked and turned to Ino. Ino who was busy trying hard not to laugh looked at him and then to me._

"_No! By all means, go ahead!" Ino said. With that, Sasuke took my hand and we started heading down the road. I waved to Ino one last time before turning back around._

"_Blame Naruto for always starting things…" I mentioned._

"_Ha…he's never going to stop is he?" Sasuke said and looked at me. I giggled._

"_Probably…that is if he becomes the Hokage."_

"_Naruto? Hokage? Ha! I don't want an idiot ruling this village. And besides what are the chances of him becoming Hokage…"_

_I laughed and stepped in front of him._

"_Well, I thought the same when you left. And you came back right?" I said and smiled._

_Sasuke grinned. "Well there's that…"_

"_Exactly," I said and turned around to continue walking but he caught my hand. I looked back. There was a smirk on his face._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Sakura… you're just asking for it huh?"_

"Wow…you're as cluless as ever…."

"Sakura?"

I snapped out of the flashback to see Sasuke looking at me.

"What?" I asked mindlessly.

"Do you want to go out or what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Lemme just get my stuff," I said and went to my closet. I was about to change my shirt when I forgot who was in my room. I turned around.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

He smirked. "Mind what?" I turned around. Not again….

"Sasuke! Do you want to go or what?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I do. Do I mind you changing in front of me? No."

Yes, things have definitely changed.

"Is it me, or are you getting your sick perverted tricks from Naruto? " I asked. Sasuke's eyes grew wide with disgust.

"You're comparing me to that baka?" he asked, his faced scrunched.

"Yes! Now, will you please? I really have to change!" I exclaimed. He sighed, got up, and walked over to me. He then gently held my chin and brought my face close to his so his breath gently brushing on my face.

"You are so annoying…" he whispered. He then leaned in and kissed me lightly. We slowly pulled apart and he smiled.

"If you're so pushy, I'll go wait downstairs…" he said and left the room.

I was still in a daze and I probably stood there for like a minute until I remembered I had to change. So I quickly grabbed the best looking pink top and switched it from my PJ shirt. I then slipped on a green skirt and put on some sandals. I was about to head for the door when I saw my hair in the mirror. I cursed and quickly brushed my long pink hair. After putting on some finishing touches, I ran downstairs.

But like the klutz I am, I tripped near the last set of stairs. I braced myself for the embarrassment and pain I was going to face. I suddenly felt strong arms around me.

"Can you not try to get hurt?" Sasuke said and helped me up. I blushed.

"I'll try," I said and smiled as I walked out the door with Sasuke behind me.

The day went by typically as any other date we've been. It would be us going to some restaurant and we'd talk. Coincidentally, Naruto would "bump" into us. And there would be a, "a fight between words", as I call it. It would be, "Say that again baka!" and "You're and idiot" or something else meaningless between the two. I just stood there laughing, seeing as that it would end with Naruto holding back on hurting Sasuke and Sasuke just walking off with me acting as if nothing happened.

After out little bump in with Naruto, Sasuke brought me to the bridge that overlooked the river and also led into row of cherry blossom trees.

"Strange…" I said out loud. Sasuke turned to me.

"Strange?"

"You only bring me here on special occasions or if you did something really bad." I thought for a bit. "Or if you're asking me for something important."

Sasuke leaned on the railing and just looked at me with the charming look he always did.

"Well one of them is right," he said and smiled.

"Should I guess?" I said perkily. He chuckled.

"Sure…"

I thought for a moment. It wasn't his birthday. It wasn't our anniversary….

"Oh! You got into ANBU!" I said. He sighed.

"No…and from where you're starting it's far from that."

I pouted. "Well, then….tell me what it is, since its so far away from where you want to get at."

He looked away from me and at the cherry blossom trees. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Answer something for me…"

"Sure…"

He then motioned me to come near him and I did. Soon I found his arms around my waist and my hands on his chest. He then looked directly into my eyes.

"Do you love me?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and my heart beat faster.

"Y-yes….Sasuke, of course I do! What makes you ask that?" I stuttered. He kissed my briefly and took my face into his hands.

"Then do something for me…" he whispered.

"What..?"

And out of no where I see a small black box in his other hand. My eyes grew wide.

No way…this has go to be a dream….it can't be….

I looked at him and he smiled as he opened the box. And there was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Marry me."

I didn't know what to say, but one thing was for sure. I started crying. I started crying my eyes out and I nodded in between sobs. And what happened next was something I always dreamt of. Sasuke Uchiha was slipping an engagement ring on my finger. I tried hard to fight back even more tears and I pulled my hand away to gaze at the ring.

I turned to Sasuke and he too was smiling.

"I love you," I said in between sobs. He chuckled.

"And you don't think I love you?" he replied.

I smiled and then wrapped my arms around him as we kissed.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_FINALLLYYY!!! It's finished! After what? A year? Sorry for the loooong wait. Most of my work now goes on my deviantart account, which is Houkiboshi0791 (look me up if you have one). So I haven't been able to update here in forever, like i said. Who knows probably I'll make more fanfictions later and post them here more often._**

**_But anyways, back on the story. Again, LOVE THE FLUFF! You know you waaaannnttt tooooooo! (dreamy sigh) They will SOOOO end up together. GRAWR ALL YOU HATERS! SASUSAKU FTW! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it._**

**_-ScarlettR._**


End file.
